The Rewrite: When Love Intervenes
by With This Naked Truth
Summary: A love affair surrounding Lily Eden, the only hope humanity has left for salvation and her own, personal guardian angel, Michael. As the right hand of God himself, can he do what's right for both her and the world they've been tasked to save? Can a woman with no guidance carry the weight of the world? Rated M for language, violence and mature themes. Enjoy from Lady Elle :
1. The Answer to My Prayers

**When Love Intervenes**

A Legion Fanfiction

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**AN:** This- in a nutshell- is a highly edited and remastered version of my beloved _Legion_ story **Our Fall From Grace**. While the first version of my story was well-received by readers, I am the very first person to admit that I wasn't too happy with it after awhile. And so I present you with a story that goes more in depth with the character of Lily and her relationships with the Archangels Michael and Gabriel. And again, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When I was a little girl, my mother would remind me each night before bed, to open up my heart to God, for He was kind, merciful, and just. That all changed when my dad walked out, right after my mom began to get sick. Mom never talked of a kind and merciful God again. Instead she spoke of a prophecy. Of a time when all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of mankind would be decided.

Little did I know I would play a role in that battle.

* * *

I had my jacket pulled tight around me, my head bowed.

There were people everywhere, committing crime and sin. Bloodshed by guns and knives, murder in the streets and rape in broad daylight. It had been that way long before my birth and even with our government, our police forces, no one had done- or currently, was doing a fucking thing about it.

Except me.

"Hey, get away from there," I said loudly, looking at the teenagers tagging the decrepit building in front of them. They scoffed and looked back at me, one of the young guys coming forward with a can of spray paint in his hand. "And what the fuck are you going to do about it?" I fired from my hip, tossing my coat back to allow him to see my pistol once he got over the shock of the can exploding from his hand. "Hey man, let's go. She's nuts," he said, the others dispersing into the city.

With a sigh, I walked up to the church before breaking the lock chaining together the doors of the old church, slipping inside. It broke my heart to see the holy ground in such a state of neglect, dirty and dusty. I walked up to the alter, dusting off the statue of the Virgin Mary reverently before lighting the ceremonial candles.

I knelt down and took off my jacket, bowing my head.

"Forgive us Father, for we have sinned," I whispered.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. O holy Queen, mother of mercy, our life, our sweetness and our hope. Blessed art thou among women, conceived without sin, pray for us who have recourse to thee, and for those who do not have recourse to thee. To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve. To thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears. Turn then, most gracious advocate, thine eyes of mercy toward us, and after this our exile, have pity on us poor sinners and welcome us back home. Remember, O gracious, that never was it known that any one who fled to thy protection, implored thy help or sought thy intercession, was left unaided. Inspired by this confidence, we fly unto thee, O Virgin of virgins my Mother; to thee do we come, before thee we stand, sinful and sorrowful; O Mother of the Word Incarnate, despise not our petitions, but in thy mercy hear and answer me- answer us. Amen," I prayed.

I made the symbol of the cross and bent to kiss my rosary, a blinding light incapacitating me. The force of what seemed like an explosion tossed me back and my head slammed into the ground, spots dancing before my eyes. My vision went, becoming blurry as tears welled up in my eyes from the sharp pain. Heavy footsteps moved across the wooden floor and I sucked in a breath, fearful that I wasn't alone. After swiping at my eyes I looked up to see a man in shining armor, scrambling back across the floor away from the stranger in front of me.

"Saint Michael," I whispered.

He was tall, six-foot-three, six-foot-four easy. If his hair hadn't been cropped so close to his head, I would have sworn it was brown, not blond. It wasn't like I could go by biblical canon anymore; none of the descriptions or images in his likeness were anything close to his beauty. It was impossible not to know who he was, with the armor and the wings and the flaming sword to top it all off. "Lillith." And there it was again, that feeling of shame over something that I had never had any control over. In the presence of someone that I had prayed to, of someone who looked down upon my kind- that was, sinners- only made who I was seem that much worse.

I instantly cast my eyes as his crystal blue eyes fell on me, searching me.

"Stand," he ordered. I did as he said, unwilling to meet his gaze. "And look at me Lily Eden."

With eyes full of tears, I looked up at him, my breath coming in waves. Michael stroked my hair back and kissed my forehead. "You're even more… real than I had ever imagined you could be," he whispered, stepping back to stroke my cheek. I swallowed and he smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you hurt yourself."

"Oh!"

I reached up to touch the place where blood welled up from a tiny cut on the back of my head, the sting making me pull away. Michael moved to work his fingers through my hair and looked at me, inhaling deeply. "I have watched you for so long, waiting for the day in which I could come to you. And I have, because I chose you… but you must accept me."

"I will- I mean, I do," I replied, my voice wavering.

God, an angel smiling was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.


	2. To Be Free

"Wow," I murmured to myself.

It was… strange to have a bonafide angel standing in my kitchen, stuffing his face with food. I had searched my cabinets for anything and everything to satisfy his hunger; maybe it was just me but it seemed like a fall from heaven really seemed to take it out of a person.

Michel finally laid down his fork and looked at me expectantly, my eyes searching for what was missing. And then it hit me, my head running into overdrive. "Do… you know… what you would like to drink," I asked, pulling out a cup. He looked at me blankly and I swallowed, reaching for the jug of milk. I poured it with an unsteady hand at the table, Michael reaching over to wrap his fingers around mine. An instant calm overcame me and I looked up at him, "Thank you."

I pushed the cup toward him, Michael smiling.

"Thank you."

His wings were tucked behind him and I knew he must have been feeling overtly cramped in my small kitchen- and I was mildly pissed that I hadn't taken the time to clean up, but then again, I hadn't expected to bring an angel home. I sat down across from him and turned the fan on him when I saw the sweat starting to soak through his simple linen clothes, thankful that he had though to pile his armor by the door. "The air- it feels so good," he said, closing his eyes as he ran a hand back through his hair.

I sucked in a breath as he moved, noting that the deep cut shirt and clingy fabric left nothing to the imagination when it came to his body. And then I felt bad thinking of such a heavenly being like this.

"Can you talk to me," I asked, Michael looking up at me. "Of course- I would love to talk to you. What would you like to talk about," he asked honestly, cocking his head slightly. I smiled weakly, glad that I was sitting. "Maybe we could talk about what it is that you've chosen me for? I don't quite understand."

He rested his chin on his hands, sighing deeply before he looked away from me. "After."

I was flooded with confusion. "After what?"

"I will tell you after you help me take this off," Michael whispered, his hand going to the thick collar around his neck.

* * *

"Easy," I whispered, Michael sinking into the half-full tub. My eyes rolled back just a little as my stomach tightened into knots, my hands balled into fists at my sides. He was naked, baring himself to me as he sank down into the water, leaning forward slightly as he tucked his wings behind him the best he could. This was definitely something I should have never seen- it was much too beautiful of a sight for my weak human eyes.

"Don't you think I should use your sword instead," I asked, looking at the rather small paring knife in my hand. Michael shook his head, his hands gripping the sides of the bathtub, "Its too heavy for you Lily. Just… do it."

I grasped one of his gorgeous wings, the battle raging inside of me as I raised the knife. "I really don't want to do this," I whispered before beginning to hack at his wings.

It was undoubtedly the most morbid thing I had ever had to do, the blood pouring as feathers began to go everywhere, Michael's screams of pain heartbreakingly piercing. I cried even as I continued to mutilate him, slumping to my knees once I was done. I heard the collar unlock itself from around Michael's neck and dent the tub where it feel between his knees, looking up just as the eerie glow left him. I mustered all my strength after what seemed like a lifetime and stood, kicking off my shoes to climb into the tub in front of Michael. I cupped his face in my hands, my touch seeming to bring him around. He finally affixed his gaze on me before closing his eyes, pressing one of his hands over mine. "I'm sorry Michael- I'm so sorry," I whispered, leaning forward to press my forehead against his.

We stayed like that for a long time before I noticed the sheer amount of blood, sniffling.

"I have to stop the bleeding Michael or you'll pass out," I said, kissing his forehead before moving to sit behind him.

I reached for my bag of medical supplies sitting on the back of the toilet, fumbling for a needle and thread. "Are you trained in this kind of thing," he asked weakly. I chuckled softly as I began to stitch his wounds up, "There's a lot of things I'm trained in, but this is definitely not one of them. As demonstrated by my multitude of ugly scars…"

"I have seen every one of your scars Lily and although they may be numerous, I could not say that a single one was ugly," Michael replied. I smiled to myself, knowing that his words were not meant to be as flattering or as flirty as they seemed but enjoying them all the same.

When I was done, I helped Michael to stand, the water streaming off his body soaking me more thoroughly than I already was. He draped his arms around my shoulder and I pressed my hand against his stomach, trying my best to support the brunt of his weight. "I should have gotten you a towel or something," I said as I got him into bed, Michael chuckling softly. As I moved to go back into the bathroom to clean up, he grabbed my wrist, holding me at his side. "Lily… God is amassing His army. Man has lost its faith, its humanity and so it was our order to cleanse the Earth of its sin... to baptize this world in blood," Michael murmured. "Its why I chose to fall; He may have lost His faith, but I believe in your people with all my heart… in you Lily. We watch over the Earth and we see everything- you. You pray and you still have faith and therefore so do I. Mankind needs you to spread the faith Lily; it falls to your shoulders to make God a believer."

I blanched completely, Michael releasing me. "Me? I'm just a girl- I sin well enough. I drink and I have premarital sex and I smoke-"

"And you believe. And you love unconditionally, not because you have to- but because you want to, because you choose too. Mary, Gabriel, me- people you have never met and entrust everything to; and that is unconditional love. And I have seen that here, tonight, when I needed your help. I have faith in you," Michael replied, sounding very sure of himself.

"Faith and love are two different things," I whispered.

"Yes they are."

I looked away from him and sighed, "I should- I have to go and clean up."

Michael nodded and released me, falling back into the bed as I ran towards the bathroom, wanting nothing more to escape his gaze. I sank down to the linoleum and hid my face in my hands, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I cannot believe this," I whispered to myself before looking around my bathroom.

I took another moment before standing and brushing myself off, moving to pick up a bloody wad of feathers.

* * *

When I had finished cleaning up the bathroom the best I could, I moved back through the bedroom before pausing to look at Michael's still form.

I sighed and stroked his hair back away from his forehead, taking in the weary look on his face. I climbed into the bed to sit at his feet, swallowing as I pulled my knees to my chest to sit and think. "I was expecting you to sit beside me at least," Michael murmured, his eyes still closed. I sucked in a breath, making to move off of the bed. "No. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping."

"I wish you would not respect me so," he said, turning to face me. "I have sinned now too. I have gone against the will of God and His Angels, something you would never do-"

I chuckled and shook my head, running my fingers back through my hair. "You're wrong about. I love my God and you know that, but- but they deserve a chance, do they not?"

Michael nodded and rolled over onto his stomach, moving so that he was more parallel to me than he had been previously. "And that is all that I have to give them- a chance. We don't have much time Lily, but I believe that I will need a few days to recover. Then we must gather ammunition; you do still have your gun, correct," he asked. I smiled wryly and shook my head, "I may have thrown it to the wayside in the church…"

"Well then we'll just have to find others," Michael replied, laying on his arms. "Lily, you must stay with me now. You are my only hope until-"

As if he had almost let me in on some massive secret, Michael silenced himself and shook his head. "We will talk more tomorrow, but for now, I must sleep and I believe that I would find sleep easier with you by my side."

I laid down beside him, almost in the fetal position as I listened to his breathing slow.

My hand was gripping my rosary for dear life and I could only attempt to keep the tears at bay, finally allowing myself to be overwhelmed with all of the emotion I had struggled not to deal with.

What had I gotten myself into?


	3. What Lies Ahead

I wandered a dirt road, the sky plunged in darkness and the world engulfed in night.

From what I could see, I was the only light in the darkness. My skin was literally aglow and my dress was the purest white I had ever seen. Even my footprints, in the shape of my bare feet, were illuminated in a testament to my presence.

As I kept walking, I could see a church, as radiant as if God himself had shaped it with his hands .

I took one step onto the holy ground, the lush dirt sinking underneath my weight. And blood bubbled up, dark and thick.

The whole of the church grounds was saturated with blood.

The doors flew open and there they sat, the corpses of man, lifeless and drained completely of blood. There were more people being slain in front of my eyes upon the alter, desecrating the church and all that it stood for. The Angels slew them without mercy, the people I knew and the people I had not yet wandered to. The people who were of my flesh and of my blood.

And then I was screaming, but not for long, not when an unseen hand wrapped itself around my throat. I clawed at the incapacitating presence, struggling to breath, "How dare you destroy all that we have created Father?"

"How dare you question me and all that I have done?"

I gasped, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"You were supposed to protect mankind. Was it not you who had faith, Father," I asked.

There was a rumble and then I was released, crumpling on the ground before Him. "I do not answer to you, child. I will not protect those who have no faith, no humanity. And I will punish those who have defied me, Lilith."

I could see Michael, kneeling in front of a dark-haired warrior, looking weary and defeated. His eyes were pleading and he cried out once, "Forgive me."

And then the axe came down.

"Michael!"

* * *

"Lily! Lily, wake up! Look at me."

I jilted awake from my place on the couch, panting softly.

My hand clutched at my chest as I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to ignore the images that were bombarding me. I couldn't stop the tears as they ran down my face, but I tried, telling Michael that I was okay, that it was nothing more than a bad dream. And even though he did not know me, he seemed to see right through me, shaking his head. "I am sorry," he whispered, holding my face.

With ease he took me into his lap as he moved to sit, rocking me like a child. "Some say my presence gives them visions, premonitions-"

"And apparently, I am going to have nightmares," I replied quietly, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"I apologize. It is not anything I would wish on your soul."

All of the renditions and interpretations of angels seemed cold; that was just their aura, meant to further their detachment from my people. But Michael's warmth was overwhelming and I felt myself starting to sweat in his embrace. "Umm, you're hot."

Michael smiled, a soft flush spreading across his skin, "Thank you."

I blushed as well and shook my head. "You're welcome, but I literally meant that you're hot. You're… making me sweat," I replied, attempting to wriggle away from him without much success. Michael wasn't having that, tightening his embrace and settling back into the couch cushions.

"You can remove some of your clothing Lily. Not many humans sleep in jeans and two sweatshirts," he said matter-of-factly. "Especially not in this weather."

With a clearing of my throat, I pulled my sweatshirts over my head and kicked my jeans off, my bare legs meeting cotton. "I hope you don't mind. I found them in one of your drawers," Michael said of his sweatpants, stroking my hair back. I had to look away from him to clear my head because having improper thoughts about a ridiculously gorgeous man was wrong based on the fact I'd just met him hours earlier, that he was an angel and that he was a saint!

I let out a heavy breath as I reached back to touch the small gauze pad on the back of my head, "I think my skull might be fractured." Michael only laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of my head, stretching out on the couch.

"This is comfortable," he murmured.

"Mmhm."

We stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time, his eyes taking in every blemish and flaw on my face. "I know I'm not the nicest thing to look at," I murmured insecurely, his eyes narrowing fractionally. "Every little fault you perceive as an imperfection I see much differently than you do. I find them all rather beautiful." A stray thought crossed my mind before I blanched, Michael frowning.

"Michael… do They know you've disobeyed orders?"

"Yes," he said bitterly. "They knew the second They saw you in my thoughts. I started making my plans when He gave the order and once I made the conscious decision to descend, to save your life if not anyone else's… They knew. Most of Their attempts to stop me were half-hearted; They are my brothers and sisters after all. Only Gabriel was the one to completely stand in my way."

I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek against his warm skin, "And I take it things turned out bad."

"He's leading the army."

"Michael, what exactly is coming? I know the Angels are behind it, but what is to be our fate," I questioned, looking up at him expectantly. He took a lock of my hair and began to twirl it around his fingers, staring off into space, "First there shall be darkness, so heavy you will feel it on your heart. Hail and fire. Then pestilence… the animals will either die or go mad. Locusts and flies. Water turning into blood. And then the Angels will rain down from heaven, possessing the bodies of the fallen. The scourge will wipe out all of Mankind. Unless, of course, we stop Them."

I was silent.

"I apologize for what I am about to do Lily. We are basically damming ourselves by going against the will of God. And I'm not sure I can protect you… my faith in and my love for you is what they call a human weakness. You are my greatest asset in this battle, my right hand; but you're also my one disadvantage," Michael said, stroking my cheek with the back of his finger.

"It is your duty, though, to serve and obey Him," I whispered as I turned to look at him fully, Michael nodding. "But you also know better than anyone that you must give Him what he needs, not what he wants."

Michael sighed and he resumed stroking my cheek, his eyes a thousand miles away.

His arms wrapped around me tighter and I inhaled his scent, the smell of his skin making me almost lethargic. He began to him as he rocked me gently, Michael resting his chin against the top of my head.

I smiled, falling asleep in the embrace of an angel.


	4. Consecration

I dropped my bathrobe and stood in front of my large wall mirror, inhaling deeply as I took in my reflection. My legs were long and strong, well-built. The tattoo of a rosary around my ankle continued onto my foot, a homage to my faith. My hips were wide, rounded with youth and as I turned slightly, I could see the small dagger tattooed right above my tailbone. My stomach was toned and defined, flattened as I pressed my hands there.

My wandering gaze then turned to my own face, taking in my most domination feature which was a chin so strong, so forward that it was almost arrogant, but still- somehow- beautiful and feminine. Cheeks both full and hollow. A perfect nose. A full mouth, the upper lip slightly bigger than the bottom, heart-shaped. Eyes colorless and clear, almond shaped and slightly heavily-lidded.

I sighed and shook my head, looking at the clock on my wall, "He's probably up by now…"

"Breathe into me O Holy Spirit, so all my thoughts are holy. Move in me and fill my heart, enkindling within me the fire of your love. Bless me so that I may love only what is holy," I said, allowing my fingers to graze over my left breast, pushing my dark blonde-brown hair out of the way. "Strengthen me. Protect me."

"Send forth your spirit and create in me. In the name of the Father, and of the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen," I said, bowing my head and signaling the cross.

I then pulled on the clothes I had laid out on my bureau, a simple pair of jeans and a Henley. I pushed my sleeves before looking at the flaming sword on my left wrist and the distinct tribal from my wrist to my thumb on my right hand. "Sorry. I almost forgot," I chuckled humorlessly.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, invincible prince of the angelic hosts and glorious protector of the universal Church, I greet you and praise you for that splendor with which God has adorned you so richly. I thank God for the great graces he has bestowed upon you, especially to remain faithful when Lucifer and his followers rebelled, and to battle victoriously for the honor of God and the divinity of the Son of Man. Saint Michael, I consecrate to you my soul and body. I choose you as my patron and protector and entrust the salvation of my soul to your care. You are my body and you are my blood. And so that I may be victorious over the enemies of my soul and be united with God in heaven forever, you shall be the guardian of my obligation as a child of God and help me imitate your courage and loyalty to God, and trusting in your kind help and protection. Amen," I said, pulling my fingers through my hair.

I heard a quiet chuckle and spun on my heels, startled.

Michael leaned against the wall closest to my closet door, his arms folded across his chest. "I locked that door-" I started, pausing when he nodded. "I know. But I heard you praying to me and here I am, at your service. I've always thought it was a little strange how you pray."

I felt myself redden as I realized he had seen me naked on a regular basis.

"No, not the nudity; that's never bothered me. But the overwhelming love and devotion in your voice… its like an equal holding another up to a much higher standard," he clarified, taking in the embarrassed look on my face. "No offense Michael, but we are definitely not equals."

"And why not?"

I looked around my closet and reached out for his medallion hanging on the wall, holding it up to him. "You were the right hand of God and I am an unemployed thief for lack of a better term. You are one of the most prayed to saints. Me: one of several billion people. You visited Abraham and the Virgin Mary while I saw Bono in concert once. You defeated Sammael and cast him out of heaven. The closest I came a true fight was when I beat up a kid in middle school for pushing me in the hallway. You-"

"Okay Lily, I get it," he replied, shaking his head. "But you forget what happened only yesterday."

Michael took a step towards me and took my hand, sliding it underneath his shirt. My breath caught in my throat as my fingers ran over his perfectly sculpted abs and chest, resting over his heart. "This is what makes us equals: a heart. You have consecrated your soul and body to mine, making me your flesh and your blood," he murmured, his blue eyes searching my own.

"And that is what I am now, flesh, blood… human."

He smiled briefly and stepped back, looking at me.

"Lillith Celeste Eden, I consecrate you to my body and soul. I choose you as my companion and protector and entrust the humanity of my soul and every fiber of my being to your care. You are my body and you are my blood," Michael prayed. He bent down and kissed my forehead, lingering there briefly.

His faith in me was unlike any sort of love I had ever thought I had experienced.

* * *

Line.

Line.

Lines. One drifted into another, blending and blurring together until it became an image of perfection. Colors faded from vivid to faint, like the night into dawn. Every line, every stroke of my pencil was flawless. As if the paper held their place before the lead had even touched the page.

I was trying to think, to convene with my thoughts, memories and dreams.

But now I was drawing my dream from last night, to see if I could find a solution, to hopefully understand. I knew that most things that walked this Earth were not what He had envisioned them to be. But they where his children all alike, were they not? Angrily, I flipped to a blank page, staring at it before promptly closing it and deciding to focus on reality.

I was sitting in the kitchen, across from Michael.

He was assembling a list of everything we would need in the stand against the Angels, his brow furrowed in concentration.

It was a little hot.

Things seemed to balance out a little, now that Michael had forced me to believe we were complete and utter equals, that he was no more than another disobedient child of God despite how I felt about it. Except that he was the hottest things on two legs and here he was, sitting in my kitchen shirtless.

We really had to get him some clothes.

"Alright. What are you willing to do for the greater good," Michael asked suspiciously.

I raised an eyebrow. "It depends."

He looked up and smiled at me slyly. "I can tell you now Lillith, we're about to break some commandments. Which starts right about now," he said, looking around my apartment.

"Michael, why are you looking like that? What are you planning on doing," I asked as he rummaged in my coat closet, grinning as he successfully found a crowbar.

"I think I might need clothes."


	5. Faith and Love

"Damn, damn, damn," I grumbled as Michael led me out of my rather decrepit apartment building, my keen senses in overdrive as we ventured out into the night. My eyes were locked on Michael's muscular back, the Archangel looking very attractive in a gray tee shirt and jeans, a long overcoat protecting him from the cold. "Michael, you just broke into my neighbor's apartment! I mean, anyone else and I could definitely understand, but he's been looking over me ever since my mom died. It wasn't right-"

Michael sighed.

"Lily, I have already told you that there are things we are going to do that you're not going to like," he replied, pausing to look down at me. I shook my head in defeat and swallowed, "Fine Michael; just get me to wherever were going. Now." I felt slightly uncomfortable being out after dark with plenty of the night creatures looking at me and I reached out for the man in front of me, my fingers only gripping darkness; damn, that man moved fast. "Listen to me. I don't come out after dark; its dangerous for a woman out here. We need to go," I murmured, fidgeting. Michael turned and took my hand as I reached out for him again, pressing it to his hip where his sword was. "Don't worry about it."

Too frightened to let his hand go, I entwined my fingers with his and kept close, Michael slowing down fractionally so that I could keep up. "So what exactly are we about to do?"

He was silent for a little while before clearing his throat.

"We have to go to Paradise Falls, in the desert. When we get there, all the people will be gone save for a group of survivors. I have no idea how many will be there but it doesn't matter- all I know is that they're going to need help," Michael murmured, his eyes transfixed on the sky. I swallowed as looked at him, "Survivors of what?"

"The end."

I began walking, allowing instinct to take over as my mind went into overdrive. I heard his footsteps behind me but focused only how to help the survivors at Paradise Falls. As the plan formulated I found myself smiling, stopping to turn towards Michael. "I say we take two trucks," I said, Michael looking down on me. "I can steal them, but we'd have to go into the worst part of town. That means we'll have to move fast. And things like water, food, clothes- they'll need those too, yeah? We're only going to find those things in abundance on Skid Row."

Michael nodded, "Take me there."

* * *

I peeked around the corner of a building, holding my breath. When I found what I was looking for, I pulled back into the shadows and braced myself against the bricks, feeling Michael's eyes searching my face. "There's two Escalades- big SUVs- on the road. I'm pretty sure they belong to someone of influence around the parts, but I'm almost positive I can get in and out in less than a minute. I'm going to run and you need to be right behind me."

"Go Lily."

I took off across the road, running through the trash and filth of the streets, pulling out the tiny kit I kept in my jacket pocket. Michael watched over me as I opened the door and slid underneath the steering wheel, cutting and reworking the essential wires there. "Come on," I murmured as two of the wires sparked together. The truck roared to life and I smiled, taking the tiniest piece of twine from my lock-picking kit and tying the wires together. "Get in Michael."

He slid behind the wheel as I went to the second truck, seeing two men come out of a nearby building.

"Shit." There was a loud commotion as they went back into the building, but by the time they came out again, Michael and I were already off, speeding towards the industrial district.

"Warehouses," he questioned as he came to lift me out of the truck. "The only place where anything is in plenty."

Michael pulled out his sword as we neared one of the warehouses, breaking in and attacking the alarm system when it began to blare.

I ran over to one of the boxes and kicked it open, shaking my head, "Children's toys."

We kept breaking into the warehouses, going through five before finally finding what we were looking for. "Wow," I gasped when I saw the amount of guns, Michael already carrying out boxes to the door. "Hurry up Lily." Working together, we packed away a good sixty or seventy guns and enough ammunition to keep them loaded for weeks, Michael waiting as I brought one of the trucks around for him to load.

I cussed loudly as I saw the flashing blue lights up ahead, running around to the trunk.

"Michael, we have visitors!"

The squad car squealed to a stop in front of the Escalade and Michael forced me behind his back, his jaw taut.

"Freeze! Put your hands up in the air and turn your back to us," one of the officers said loudly. It shocked me that I could see them around Michael's torso, but his stature shielded me almost fully, Michael positioning himself in away that would keep me completely hidden. He did as they said, making sure his coat flared in just the right way as he looked down at me.

"When he comes to put the cuffs on, you have to overpower him. Can you do that," he asked lowly. I nodded and as the cop neared, I spun to Michael's left, grabbed the man's arm and pulled him into a headlock. I took his pistol and pressed it to his temple, Michael already moving. He aimed at the other policeman with a shotgun, "You don't want to do that."

The lights began to flicker off and on suddenly, the cop with his gun pointed at Michael starting to shake violently. His head was whipping back and forth with such velocity that it should have broken his neck.

Then it stopped and I screamed.

His face had distorted and elongated, his eyes as dark as night. The man growled at Michael and shifted his weapon to me, pulling the trigger before I could even blink. I dropped the man in my arms and looked down to where his blood had stained my jacket, trembling in fear. "Lillith." I ran to Michael and bit back a scream, his arm wrapping around me.

The possessed man's voice was the most terrifying thing I had ever heard.

"Michael, what are you doing, you fool? Do you really believe violating His orders to save some woman will save these sinners," the man asked, as if there was an echo of the angel's voice inside of him. "Yes," Michael replied simply, shooting the possessed cop as he released me. "And I'm following my own orders now."

I looked at him as we finished loading the last boxes of guns.

"So you're not here to save Mankind," I asked quietly. "Just me."

"I have told you that I made a conscious decision to save your life, if not anyone else's-"

"And you agreed when I said faith and love are two different things," I replied.

He smiled wryly and nodded as he turned away, "That I did."

We hit the rest of the warehouses on the Row, grabbing water and other non-perishables, clothes, blankets and bedding. Michael stopped as the sun rose on the horizon, inhaling and exhaling slowly as if it had suddenly become hard for him to breathe. He called my name and I moved to his side, looking at him expectantly. "Michael?" He reached out for my hand and my fingers wrapped around his, my movements mimicking his as he turned to look behind us.

Darkness was like a blanket, engulfing the sky.

"We have to go," Michael whispered, turning to meet my eyes. "It has begun."

I nodded and let out a breath, trying to quell the hysteria rising in my throat.

He walked me to my truck and helped me in, swallowing once as he brushed my hair back. "Lily, I-" Michael shook his head as he chuckled humorlessly, lifting from around his neck a thin chain- the very chain I had seen him tuck away numerous times. He held out the necklace to me, "This was a chain forged from the whispers of the wind itself, given to all those worthy of the love of God. And I want you to have it."

"No, I can't- Michael its yours."

"Lily please," he murmured, laying it around my neck. The small gem resting in the hollow of my throat was unlike anything I had ever seen, heavy, white and full of undiscovered depths. Michael wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and brought my forehead to his lips, my eyes closing from his touch. I exhaled sharply as I thought of more appropriate places he could have placed his lips, breathing in time with Michael before he spoke softly.

"I love you Lily Eden. I love you."

But before I could even reply he was back in his own truck, signaling for me to go around him, to drive straight ahead. I sped off towards the sunrise, thinking about his last words to me and every so often I would look in my rearview mirror at Michael, inhaling deeply.

His face was intense, his fist pressed to his mouth as he stared off blankly. But then it seemed like he knew that I was looking, despite the fact that he was a few hundred feet behind me, and his eyes would flash up to meet my own.

Then my eyes would slide past him, catching a glimpse of the darkness in our wake.

And I would step on the gas.


	6. The Arrival of Salvation

The only building in Paradise Falls was an old diner, only three cars out front. Michael signaled for me to park as he did the same, stepping out of the truck. "We made it in much less time than I would have thought," he murmured, looking around. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "I speed."

And then Michael's eyes were huge.

"Lily? Do me a favor and stay calm."

We walked into the diner and Michael looked around once, taking my hand and steering me over to a booth by the door. I sat down nervously and ran my fingers back through my hair, my hand shaking noticeably. Michael reached out and took my hand, looking at me.

"Michael," I murmured, looking back at the horizon.

The darkness was approaching. Fast.

I then looked over Michael's shoulder to where a pregnant waitress was talking to an older lady, the hair on the back of my neck standing straight up from one look at her. Something was just so off about the elderly woman and Michael, sensing my sudden alarm, turning just as the woman began to berate the waitress.

"Ha, you whore! Your fucking heathen baby's gonna burn," the little woman said, her voice a strange echo.

She was one of the Angels.

I jumped up and gripped the edge of the tale, unsure of what to do, "Michael!"

One of the other patrons tried to quiet the woman and instead, she tore a chunk out of his neck. I blinked once as blood went everywhere and everyone went to screaming, taking a step back in shock. The man I suspected to be the cook hit her in the head and the splintering of her neck was impossible to hear.

And then she climbed the wall.

"Shoot her Jeep!"

There was so much chaos that I couldn't even take everything in, my eyes flickering back and forth between the scene in front of me. A boy my age was holding a shotgun and trying to shoot her, but his aim was such that the only thing he was accomplishing was making a mess. Michael and I were standing, his arm around me protectively.

I pulled out the gun on his hip and aimed, Michael looking at me almost in shock at my sudden action. I fired and then the woman hit the ground, sliding over to my feet. "Ew," I murmured, nudging her corpse with my foot as I let the gun fall to my side.

The whole of the people turned around to face us, only the oldest redheaded woman on the ground tending to the man bleeding out on the floor.

"What do we do," I asked.

The older Caucasian man took the shotgun from the one named Jeep and leveled it at us, but I knew from the way his hands were shaking that he was going to be relatively unable to fire off a round that would mean anything. "You stop right fucking there and go back from where you came or I will drop you right where you stand," the man said.

I cocked the pistol again, "Will you now? Because you're shaking like a leaf and I guarantee you, I'm like Annie Oakley."

Michael's arms tightened around my waist and I stared at the man before me, unwilling to drop my gun- not out of a need for self-preservation, but out of an inane need to protect Michael. He moved around me, trying to reason with the gun-wielding man. "Look, we are here to help. We have brought food and water-" he started.

"What for," the man asked suspiciously.

Michael pointed to the dead woman and then to the sky, behind him. "That."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The gun turned to me in an effort to make Michael talk, the sudden rage instantly rippling off of his very being. I swallowed and struggled not to alarm the man because I knew as soon as he did something, Michael would only retaliate. "I suggest you go back from where you came and let us be. Go back. "

Michael's hand lashed out and grabbed the gun, pointing it back at the man's face.

"Bob, is it," he questioned, the man nodding. "Well Bob, we don't have time for all of this confrontation and indecision right now. They are coming- so here's your gun. You will need it."

The man named Bob just looked at us, checking to see if we were serious.

The look on my face must have said it all.

"Jeep, Kyle," Bob said, looking around the diner. "These folks need help unloading their cars."

I followed Michael out to the trucks, pulling off my jacket and swallowing. "They think we're nuts," I murmured, grabbing a box of guns. I heard him sigh from behind me and turned, Michael unwilling to meet my eyes. "I know Lily."

Our eyes met as I began to move past him, Michael grabbing my arm, "Soon."

When all of the supplies were inside Michael and I began to settle in, much to the dismay of the other people in the diner. I cleaned all of the weapons before passing them to Michael, who loaded them and began to take inventory.

"This will do," he murmured after a long time.

"Well, since you seem like you know what's going on, how about you just go on and tell the rest of us, mister," Bob asked in a way that was wholly impolite. I watched as Michael sighed, his eyes flashing over to where I sat on the back of a booth. "The end of Mankind is upon us; there are plagues coming and soon God himself will have destroyed everything you humans have known and loved. Everything. All of it- gone." Bob just looked at us before promptly bursting into laughter. Michael and I both stared at him, unnerved by his nonchalant attitude. "You know this is bullshit right? I mean… I don't even believe in God."

"And that's fine, because He doesn't believe in you either," Michael replied. He moved back around the counter and pulled out a donut, placing it on the plate and bringing it back to where I sat. "So what, you guys are like husband and wife vigilantes? Spreading the gospel," the pregnant woman asked, her gaze flickering between Michael and I. "No Charlie. She's your last chance. Her and your unborn baby," he said.

He hadn't told me about that and so I turned to face him, searching for answers.

And then everything went dark.

"Lily."

Michael's hand was around mine, pulling me close when I took to my feet slowly. We watched in silence as fire started to rain from the sky; it seemed like everything in the distance was ablaze, the destruction beyond, almost unfathomable. "My God," I whispered, my trembling fingers moving up to graze my lips. He was holding me tighter and tighter as he began to pray into my hair, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"And so it begins."


	7. Loving You

I sat in a booth alone, my hands gripping a cup of coffee, watching as the apocalypse began.

I looked up as Charlie walked over and sat down, her dark eyes meeting mine. I smiled softly, folding my hands before me and sighing. "Hello Charlie," I said quietly, trying my hardest to be non-threatening. She gave me a softly smile, "So, what's your story? You and your guy just come in here and start calling shots over- over the end of the world. It seems a little insane- no offense- and you're asking us to trust you! I mean, how can I trust someone so seems so… normal, albeit standoffish?" Her words tumbled out of her and I allowed Charlie to speak before looking at her blankly. I took a glance back at Michael where he was teaching the diners how to shoot a gun, smiling despite myself.

"Charlie, that's just Michael. And he's definitely not my guy; he's just… Michael."

"And you are," she asked, looking at me. I suddenly realized that she didn't know my name- that no one knew my name and smiled apologetically, "Lillith Eden, but you can call me Lily. And Michael says that I'm the last hope for Mankind-

"You mean, you and my baby," Charlie whispered.

I looked at her sympathetically, playing in my hair. "He never told me that. Honestly," I replied, my eyes falling to Charlie's stomach. There seemed to be a strange sort of… pull towards her, an irrational need to protect her, to stay close to her.

"Hey now mister, I don't think Jeep and Audrey need to be having guns-" Bob started, raising his voice. I turned to see Michael glaring at him irritably, his formerly sky blue eyes now a tumultuous indigo. "Dad, I can handle it," Jeep said in an almost whiney voice. "Yes Bob, they can handle it. They don't have a choice." And with a finality in his tone, he went back to his lesson, Bob glowering at Michael.

Charlie was silent for a moment before speaking softly. "He loves you. A lot," she said, her eyes on Michael. "I know."

Michael looked over, his hands flat on the counter and pushing away from himself. Our eyes locked and then his flashed to the back room, an unspoken command being given. I nodded before turning back to Charlie, waving my hand flippantly towards the diner.

"So you know who everyone is right?"

She nodded, "The Andersons' drive through here now and again, visiting their oldest daughter in the next town over- she goes to college there. The wife's Sandra, husband's Howard and the daughter's Audrey. The guy messing around on his cell phone is Kyle; he's a stranger but he seems nice enough. He's trying to get a hold of his kid-"

I didn't tell her the unlikelihood of his child being okay right now.

"Percy's the chef; he lost his hand in the war. He's religious too, you know? Bob owns the diner and he's like my dad. He took me in, gave me a place to sleep. And Jeep-"

"Is your guy?"

Charlie laughed, shaking her head as she looked away from me. "No. Just a friend; I think he feels like he has to be involved because I'm pregnant but everything's already so confusing and I just…"

"I got it," I replied understandingly, smiling.

I then stood when I saw Michael move out of the corner of my eye, following him to the back room and closing the door behind us. He waited for me, sitting on the edge of the desk as he looked down at his feet.

A first-aid kit sat beside him.

"Damn it Michael, why didn't you tell me you were hurting," I asked, moving behind him and pulling his jacket back almost forcefully. Michael pulled his shirt over his head and sighed, "Didn't want to worry you."

I looked to where I had stitched him up and rummaged around for some gauze and peroxide, grumbling underneath my breath the whole while. Then I began to clean the wounds, Michael's muscles all tightening in obvious pain. I tried to be as quick and thorough as possible, so as not to hurt him any further. "I wish I had good news but the stitches aren't ready to come out yet; I'm sorry. Two or three days more and the scars should be thick enough so that the wounds won't open up without serious aggravation," I replied quietly, Michael nodding. I paused and took a deep breath, staring at his tattooed and scarred back.

Gingerly, I let my arms snake around his neck and he tilted his head back as my hands came together on his chest, sighing contentedly. "You have no idea how… you make me feel when you touch me," Michael whispered, the barest hint of shame in his voice. I kissed his throat and let my temple rest against his cheek, my hands flat on his muscular chest.

"Are we ever going to talk about what you said in Los Angeles," I questioned.

He chuckled. "No."

"Michael!" He spun himself around so quickly I barely even saw it, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me between his legs. Michael smiled briefly before tucking my bangs behind my ear, tilting his head as he pressed his lips to my cheek. "Lillith, you must understand that I don't regret what I said, but I do regret saying it. Especially when there are more pressing matters at hand," Michael replied, releasing me and pulling his shirt over his head.

I made a face, my jaw taut.

"Yeah, there's pressing matters at hand but loving you is right there at the top of the list for me Michael," I said, walking towards the door. "Even if you don't feel the same."

* * *

We finished barricading the diner, covered in sweat from the heat. Bob went to wet a washcloth and cussed, everyone's eyes flashing up to him. "What is it," I asked, turning fully and wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

He held up the rag and I could see it dripping with blood, looking to Michael for answers.

"Keep the water turned off and drink from the jugs. Ration it as best you can," Michael said, much too occupied with other things to give Bob his full attention.

"Alright goddamn-"

I pulled my pistol from where it was tucked in the back of my jeans and pointed it at Bob, my upper lip pulled back in a snarl. "Don't you dare take His name in vain; we're already in the shit without you pissing Him off anymore than He already is," I snapped, everyone telling me to stop, to calm down.

Michael crossed the room and reached out to touch me, my eyes flashing up to meet his. I tightened my grip on my gun even as I lowered it, Michael wrapping his fingers around mine before taking my gun. He then turned to Bob, narrowing his eyes, "She would have shot you, you know? But since you are just so convinced you need to know everything, the last time God lost faith in Man, he sent a flood, but this time he sent the creature you met here in this diner. However, she was just a scout; there are more of Them coming."

Percy swallowed, looking around to the darkened diner, "So this is the apocalypse?"

I shook my head, attempting to find a much better word for the happenings.

"No, this is an extermination. The people out there are possessed-" I whispered.

"And the weakest are the easiest to turn," Michael finished, moving to lean against one of the booths. Everyone was silent and the sound of racing heartbeat was all I could hear, my eyes sweeping the diner as I attempted to find the source. I turned to look at Michael once in complete desperation and apparently he heard it as well, jerking his head towards Charlie.

And then I realized, when looking at her, that it wasn't Charlie's heart…

It was her baby's.

Bob looked at me for answers, as if he were unable to talk to Michael- he'd made a habit of it now. "So those things are possessed, by demons or something?"

Michael's grip on the back of the booth tightened and I could feel the shame and fear in him, moving over to where he stood. "Hey, Michael. Look at me sweetheart- Michael, please," I whispered, taking his hand. He however didn't seem to want to be close to me, pulling his head from mine, "No, not demons Bob. Angels."

"I don't know what book you two have been reading, but in mine the Angels are the good guys," he said triumphantly. I turned to see him holding up a little Bible, Michael stiffening behind me. I turned back to Percy, suddenly not caring if they were watching us, judging him. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, his expression one of the utmost agony even as he spoke. "Percy, your book is wrong. Truth is never that simple," Michael replied, looking away from me. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed, shaking my head. "None of it matters because you are a good man Michael. Your faith has never wavered," I whispered. "And neither has mine."

"So how do you know so much," Jeep asked quietly.

Michael looked at me and stood fully, turning with his back to the rest of them. "Michael, no," I murmured, seeing his hands gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. He pulled it over his head and there was more than a few gasps, Michael's voice no louder than a whisper. "I was one of Them."

The proof of his scars seemed to make Sandra cry even harder from her place on the floor holding her husband- who was, currently, still clinging to life which was a miracle in and of itself. "Saint Michael, the Archangel."

"That's not who I am anymore," Michael said bluntly as he snatched his shirt back on.

"But you're here to save us, right," Audrey asked, trembling with anticipation. Michael looked at her and shook his head, looking at Charlie darkly. "No. I am here to protect Charlie- until she gives birth. And Lily," he started. She looked pissed off and down right jealous because it was, in fact, the only word for it. "Because she's your girlfriend?"

Michael smirked as he gave her the full intensity of his gaze, "Of course Audrey, but as well, she's the only hope you have to make it through this- the only hope you have to keep your life." His words disturbed me mostly because he had confirmed that I was his girlfriend- because I wasn't sure what I was to him, but girlfriend was definitely not the word for it- and it made me uncomfortable how he talked about me so reverently, even more so how everyone looked at me. I glared at Michael, more than a little ticked at how hopeful they all seemed- I had absolutely no clue how I was supposed to save them and that in itself scared me.

Charlie looked sick.

"So what does my baby have to do with this," she asked, lowering herself down into a booth. Michael grimaced and I wracked my brain, my brow furrowing. After a long moment, I gasped, my hands flying up to my mouth. "He's the Messiah," I blurted out, realization dawning on my face. I looked at Charlie in a new light and I could practically see her stomach surrounded in the glow that Michael once had.

And I knew I was the only one other than him who could even see it.

"And where the fuck does that leave us? Sitting around until she has the kid," Kyle asked, disgusted. "That's the plan," Michael replied. I sank down into a booth much as Charlie had, turning when she yelled at him. "Michael, we can't survive here for a month!"

I swallowed and closed my eyes, sighing.

"He wasn't planning on it. Its coming soon Charlie."

Michael turned and I opened my eyes almost as if he had called me, doing the same. "And so are They," he whispered, his face turning upwards and inhaling deeply. My eyes flickered up to the ceiling and I swallowed, standing and grabbing a box of guns.

"To the roof then."


	8. Tomorrow's Not Guaranteed

I shivered as I sat up on the roof, Michael sitting by my feet and leaning against my leg. "I can't think with you moving so… uncontrollably. You must be freezing Lily," he murmured, taking off his jacket and holding it up for me to take. Pulling it around my shoulders quickly, I leaned down towards where Michael's temple was pressed against my thigh, holding my breath.

"You know, we need to have a serious talk Michael."

"Later," he murmured. "I promise."

I sat back in my chair, anxious and displeased, but all of that was forgotten once I heard the sound of an ice cream truck in the distance. The awful song that every ice cream truck played was there, grating my nerves as I discovered at suddenly something was not right in the picture.

The ice cream truck pulled into the diner's parking lot, headlights blazing. My hand flashed up to shield my eyes from the intense light, Michael standing quickly and pulling me to my feet. The man stepped out and I cocked the shotgun I was holding, moving to rest my knee against the wall for leverage.

He was tall and beyond skinny, eyes searching the landscape. And then he started sniffing.

Possessed.

"Oh, he's not that bad, right," Kyle asked hopefully, turning to look at Michael.

The man looked up at us Kyle spoke and I cursed as his limbs lengthened, his mouth opening in a grotesque bellow. He ran for the roof and I raised my gun, standing up on the edge of the building as Michael screamed, "Shoot him!"

And then there were more cars speeding to surround the diner completely, all full of people possessed by the Angels, letting me know then for the first time that the world outside of Paradise Falls was as good as gone. There were hundreds of them… maybe even a thousand, though I completely wouldn't venture that far. "Don't let them get to the windows," Michael shouted, his voice barely audible over the spit of his machine gun.

There was a scream as I heard the windows breaking downstairs, instantly alarmed. The sound made my heart jump into my throat with absolute terror as I realized rather belatedly that the baby was there.

"Go Lily," Michael said, looking at me.

I slid across the top of the roof and down to the hatch, dropping down to the upper floor of the diner, feeling like some sort of superhero. I ran down the steps to where the possessed were terrorizing Audrey, Charlie, Sandra and Howard, mustering up every ounce of wrath inside of me- I knew I would need something more than just the need to protect and survive to make it through this night.

Jeep was right behind me.

We stood side by side, pushing them back, unloading and reloading our clips, firing into the hoard. This must have went on for an hour and then they began to retreat, their numbers highly impacted from our ground cover and the shots fired from above.

"No, Howard!"

Sandra was holding onto her dying husband as he was being pulled out of the diner, the possessed snarling and snapping at her. I ran over to help, dropping my gun to wrap my hands around one of Howard's wrists.

"Come on mommy, share," a girl snarled, Sandra screaming. I gasped in shock, knowing that the girl must have been her daughter. I heard the pounding of boots coming down the stairs just before an arm wrapped around my waist, tight and forceful.

"Let him go," Michael shouted, snatching both Sandra and I back.

Howard disappeared into the darkness.

His wife let out a yell and made a dash for the door, Jeep and Kyle both bringing her down with a tackle. "Stop, he's alive! He's alive!" I pulled myself into a sitting position from where Michael and I had fallen to the ground, tears running down my face. "No Sandra, stop. Please- you know he was dead the second she bit him. He wasn't going to hold on much longer," I cried, my hand clamped over my mouth.

"Howard's… gone."

* * *

I sat upstairs in Jeep's bedroom, sobbing silently as I tried my hardest to stop the tears. I honestly hadn't expected to lose one of us- hadn't expected to think of these people as part of… us.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me off of the floor, laying me on the bed.

"Lily. That's enough."

I just shook my head and nestled into him as I curled into the fetal position, Michael moving to pull off my boots. He kissed my forehead once before sighing, laying down beside me and allowing me to take his shirt into my hands. "I'm sorry for doing this to you…"

"Tell me what I'm doing," I whispered softly. "Tell me what we're doing Michael."

He looked down at me and tilted my chin up so that I was forced to look at him, his eyes searching mine, "I don't understand what you mean Lily."

I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head, pressing my forehead back to his chest. "All my life men have let me down- my dad walked out on our family and plenty of men have run through my life like a marathon. And now you… you're like my everything. And I can't even let myself want you because you're… you Michael!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking up at him, I sighed, shaking my head.

"Who's to say you pull this- whatever you're planning- off and God lets you back into Heaven? Gives you your wings back and puts you back in charge of the Army? Where does that leave me Michael-" Michael pulled me underneath him in one fluid movement, his body pressing down on top of mine. I had never realized how incredibly intense he was and I bit my bottom lip in an effort to scream out. "Lily, it leaves you right here with me," he whispered, the wholehearted honestly in his voice chilling me to the very bone even as his breath warmed my skin. "Tomorrow's not guaranteed for either of us and I want this- I want you."

I shivered, "Jesus, you scare the hell out of me."

Our mouths met, Michael's tentative at first before he completely let go, his eyes sliding shut as he simply let himself sink into me. And there was no other way to describe the feeling of being with Michael like that- it was almost as if we had fallen into each other's soul, became something greater, became… one. Almost.

He jerked my tee shirt over my head and pressed his forehead to mine, his breathing heavy as his eyes drank me in. Hesitantly, I pulled his shirt off and pressed my bare chest against his, hooking one of my legs behind his knee. "The sins of the flesh," I whispered, Michael smiling against my lips as he kissed me again.

"A forgivable offense- I hope."

His hands were everywhere- he was everywhere, hands, lips and skin on every inch of me. I struggled to free myself from my jeans without letting him go, our almost frantic movements knocking the headboard into the wall. "We're going to break something," I said before wrapping my arms around Michael and pushing him back so that our heads were at the footboard. I sat back on his hips and began to tug at his jeans, Michael's stomach tightening as I ran my fingers there. "Lily-" The door opened just as Michael and I both looked up, Charlie gasping in shock. "Oh my God," she squealed before slamming the door shut. "Shit! Charlie," I shouted through the wood, climbing off of Michael and tugging on my shirt.

"I am so sorry Lily! I thought Michael was up on the roof," she squeaked, embarrassment in her voice. I went to the door and cracked it open, smiling to let her know all was forgiven. "Did you need me?" Her face was red as she refused to meet my eyes, swallowing deeply, "Michael asked Bob to make you dinner. Its ready."

"Thank you Charlie. I'll be right down," I said, closing the door.

I turned and leaned back against the wood, looking to where Michael was still laying on the bed. His face was flushed, his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell rather quickly. He spoke quietly, his arm move up to lay over his eyes, "Well?"

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs and get myself something to eat. And when I come back, hopefully you'll have composed yourself enough so that we could… talk maybe," I replied, Michael moving so that he could better look at me. He sighed and I smiled softly, his eyes melting just the tiniest bit. "You should know that if you and I were to actually be together, you wouldn't have to worry about me leaving. Such relations are strictly forbidden- and for good reason. Your kind has an innate ability to distract," Michael smiled as I laughed, walking over to the bed slowly. "Well aren't you just the rebellious son?"

I sank down onto the bed as Michael sat up, his arms there to receive me. We kissed and I smiled, groaning indulgently- he just tasted so good, like love and lust all wrapped into one. Then I rocked back suddenly, my brow furrowing as Michael pulled me against him.

"Michael… do you ever notice Charlie? Well, not so much her, but the baby? I can hear its heart beat and when I see her, its like a relentless glow around her stomach," I said.

Michael smiled briefly again and stroked my cheek, nodding.

"It's the way I see you. There's this aura around you that's pure white… almost angelic. I can feel you, even when you're in another room as if you're right beside me. I can taste your scent on the wind and in the air. When you speak, its like music to my ears- but its more than music. Its more than anything Lily," he said, his smile faltering once before disappearing all together. Michael pulled my mouth to his once again before moving to kiss my forehead, releasing me completely after he was done.

"Go eat. I'll be here when you get back."


	9. I Was Always With You

I came downstairs and sat down at the bar, Bob slamming my plate onto the counter in front of me. I simply rested my chin in my hand and stared at him, shaking my head as I sighed.

"What," he asked irritably after a long moment.

"I'm just trying to understand after all that you have seen- here, in your very own diner, your home- how you can still not believe," I replied. "If only you could see as Michael and I could… as Charlie's baby will."

Bob scoffed. "Its not disbelief. Its- its, just a lot to take in."

I chuckled, looking around conspiratorially before leaning forward, "Just look at who you're telling. I mean, one second I'm praying and the next, Michael's in front of me in all his angelic glory- and you should have seen him Bob; he was a sight to see with his armor and his sword… And then he's telling me that I'm supposed to save the world? I have no idea how to do that, no idea how to become this savior, but what I do have is faith in Michael and by God, he has faith in me, so I don't have a choice. Because I trust him.

"And I trust him with all of my heart," I murmured, swallowing.

He looked around before bringing out a beer and opening it, passing it to me with a little more civility. "I'm not sure if your… bodyguard will approve, but I can always tell a girl who likes a beer," Bob smiled before pulling out a box of cigarettes. I rubbed my throat and he raised an eyebrow, lighting one. I reached out for it and took a much-needed drag, exhaling deeply. "I think you found the way to my heart Bob; thank you," I said, allowing myself to relax completely for the first time since this all started.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bob did the same with Sandra, the newly widowed woman sitting a few seats down with a devastated look on her face. They began to talk and I turned back to my dinner, thinking about what awaited me upstairs. "Jesus."

Charlie walked over and I held my hand out, seeing her mouth open as she began to apologize. "Stop right there. Its okay, Charlie, really," I grinned before looking around and sniffing self-consciously. "Just don't tell anybody, okay? I'm not sure Michael would give two shits either way, but… I'm a pretty private person."

"How exactly did you meet him again?"

I put out my cigarette with a sigh, folding my hands underneath my chin. "He descended to come and find me. I mean, I've felt a presence- which I am assuming was his- pretty much my entire life and now, its just-"

"Right?"

"I guess you could say that," I replied before standing slowly and smoothing my clothes down. "Well Charlie, dinner was good, but my shift's in a couple of hours and I could really use some sleep."

Charlie laughed and shook her head, "I doubt you'll be getting much with Michael waiting for you."

* * *

Just as promised, when I got upstairs Michael was there waiting in the bedroom, his appearance just as if nothing had ever happened. I kicked off my boots and climbed into bed quickly, Michael wrapping his arms around me and sighing. "I missed you," I murmured, resting my head on his chest.

He hummed as he began to stroke my bare are, his eyes closed as he swallowed thickly.

"I knew that I was in love with you when you were sixteen. You had just met your first boyfriend, Jeremy… You had sex with him; and instead of being mad that you had gone against the commandments of God, I was envious, jealous that he could have you in the one way I couldn't. And then he broke your heart. And against everything, I visited you."

I shook my head, laughing softly, "I knew that someone was there…"

"Yes, but I was afraid to show myself to you and so I would wait until you were either sleeping or so absorbed in your thoughts about your mother and that… infant, and I would hold you, comfort you the best I could. I have watched you all these years, growing from a child into a woman, becoming so strong after being so weak… And through it all, you had your faith; in Mary and in Gabriel and in God. Even in me," Michael said softly, looking down at me. "You were, and still are, flawless in my eyes Lily." I smiled, reaching up to stroke his face. "There was a time before you were born where I couldn't fathom how He could be a loving and forgiving God; I saw what Mankind was truly capable of… But when you came, even though you hadn't done a fourth of what others had, I understood. I understood that only true love and devotion could make you blind, but still let you see.

"I was the first to bow down to you, the first to love humanity-"

"And you were the first to defend it," I whispered, brushing the tip of my nose against his.

He swallowed and shook his head, bending down to press his lips to my curls. "You'll think I'm selfish Lily, but- it was not the whole of Mankind I came to defend. Yes, He saw you in my thoughts and in my heart, but He also saw your 'faults'… and He said no matter the words that you said, that your heart was not in the right place. He lost faith; I didn't because I saw you for you, saw the reasons behind what you did. And when I realized that He threatened you with an order I didn't believe in, my first instinct was to come, to protect you. It wasn't until I had landed with my feet on this soil that I realized the Messiah was here; he had not been prophesied for another millennia. But I believe that other forces were at work and knew that we would need a savior.

"And they knew I needed you."

I knew he couldn't see it but before the first tear was even shed, his fingers were there, ready to caress them away. "This is a lot to handle, you know that right? My heart-"

Michael moved his hand down to rest it over my left breast.

"Is perfectly fine. God did not make the human heart to love like we can… but if you give as much as you can, I can understand. And it will be more than enough," he replied softly, pulling my hand up to kiss it. Michael then intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed me passionately, pulling me to him as much as he could.

I gripped his tee shirt and exhaled once as I pressed my forehead against his, for once not meeting his eyes. "Michael, I don't think I'm human."


	10. Because You Were Made for Me

"Lily, what do you mean not human," Michael asked, sitting up.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "You said that humans and Angels weren't supposed to be together, right? I can only think of one reason to why that is and that's because one of Them were dumb enough to try it. And so if there was a human-Angel hybrid walking around a few centuries ago, who's to say that I'm not one of their descendants?"

Michael just gaped at me.

"I could be right, couldn't I," I asked.

He grabbed my jaw in his hands and pulled my face to his, his eyes searching mine intently. "What are you doing Michael," I questioned with relative difficulty. "Damn." He uttered the first curse word I had ever heard and I pulled away in shock, "What?"

Michael undid the necklace from around my neck and held it up to me, reading the confusion on my face.

"There was a time when the sons of God went to the daughters of men… and from those unions were the nephilim, the giant ones- the evil ones. They were the creatures most susceptible to the demons, to Lucifer himself. And they were almost the downfall of heaven," he said before laying the necklace in my hand and pressing it into my palm. I curled my fingers around it tightly, Michael nodding. "That stone is an Angel's Eye, a stone much like the tiger eye of your people. It holds the pattern of an Angel's iris, distinct and beautiful. Our irises have a concentrated ring of color around the pupil, fading in the center of the iris before concentrating again around the outside rim of our eyes. The pattern inside the color is like the beams of the sun, radiating out from the pupil.

"And you have the pattern. Despite the unique lack of pigment in your iris, its very apparent," Michael said. "Its amazing how I had not seen this before."

I rocked back away from him and nodded, "Its why I can see the way you can. The auras and the colors… but what does it mean?"

Michael just looked at me, standing almost quicker than my eyes could follow. "Its so obvious now," he said, his hands balling into fists. He began to pace and talk to himself, leaving me to stare at him.

"Michael."

He paused and looked at me, his stare one of self-loathing, awe and desire all mixed into one; it made my head hurt to think of the many feelings raging inside of him, but there was nothing I could do but try and let him weather the storm. "Its so… painfully clear now the reason why I have been so connected to you, the reason why I descended. Its because you're what we call," Michael said before promptly lapsing into a language that was so fluid, it was too fast for my ears. "It roughly means the 'last shadow Angel'. The appearance of the last shadow Angel signifies the end of Mankind…"

"So against the will of God and without His knowing, I was fated to end the world," I asked, confused and growing more and more upset. "Unless of course you make it so you're not the last," Michael replied very seriously, his eyes sweeping over my body. I gaped at him once before promptly laughing, finding the situation- irrationally- funny. "Well damn, if only we had nine months because you're basically saying that I need to have a child to save the world!"

Michael shook his head and leaned against the door, "That's not what I said at all. Your kind has a way of… imprinting on others. All you would need to do is-"

"Imprint my faith on the Messiah," I whispered, the locks suddenly clicking within my head. "But what after that? What is my purpose then? What is our fate- because we are in fact the outcasts of God."

"It will destroy everything that He had decreed, planned because none of us factored in the reason- fate- behind His instant loss in faith. I thought-"

"He just got tired of the bullshit."

I laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to wrap my mind around everything.

My birth had set of this chain reaction that was building up to the apocalypse. I wasn't human; hell, I couldn't even pronounce what I was and now I was being told that I was going to take a part in raising the child that Michael likened to Jesus Christ.

I didn't even like children.

Michael eventually made his way back to my side, sitting on the bed near my feet. We sat in silence for awhile, the only sounds the hum of conversation from downstairs. He rubbed my thigh comfortingly and sighed, shaking his head. "Lily, you don't have to be so sad. This is not your fault."

"Yeah, well you didn't just hear that your existence is leading to the downfall of Man," I replied irritably, hearing him let out a sound of disgust. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Its just that… sooner or later, this was going to happen. Mankind has been on the path of their own destruction for many eons Lily," he said, moving up to nuzzle my neck lovingly. "Besides, this way, I can do it with you on my side and lending a hand in the coming of the Messiah. I guarantee you I wouldn't be this calm and in control without you."

I sighed and then Michael smiled up at me, moving down to my hips.

He pushed up my shirt and tugged on my jeans a little before kissing my stomach, pausing to nibble playfully on my belly button ring. I sighed, shaking my head as he drifted just a little lower.

"Why me," I questioned.

"Because you are beautiful. And amazing. And strong," Michael murmured between kisses. I looked down at him and brushed a hand back over his bristly hair, shaking my head, "You know that's not what I meant Michael."

His face betrayed nothing as he turned away to press his cheek against my lower stomach, sighing. "I don't know," Michael replied simply. "This is something that must have been fated by someone other than He. Mother Nature maybe?"

"Don't tease me."

"I am very serious Lily. She was an entity in heaven a long time ago; with the prominence Man gained quickly… they destroyed her as they destroyed the Earth. But yes, it must have been fated by Her and here you are. It would not have been made so if they had known that you were not strong enough to fight this battle. You were made for this Lillith," he said, sighing heavily.

I did the same and closed my eyes, my hands on Michael. I began to drift off to sleep, but Michael's next words could've kept me up for years.

"You were made for me Lily."


	11. Impulse

"Michael!"

His hand clamped over my mouth before I could scream again, his other arm wrapping around my waist tightly. He must have been sleeping if I got the first one out uninterrupted. Michael held me close and I realized for the first time that we were both very much naked; it'd been much too hot for me to sleep in anything and I should've realized that as hot as he was naturally, he wouldn't bother either.

"Lily, you have to stop screaming. Tell me what's wrong," Michael said. His grip on me kept tightening in an effort to quell my hysteria, his body flush against mine. "Lily, talk to me. Please!"

I simply responded by bursting into tears, effectively frightening and confusing him.

Michael just held me, letting me cry it out. He kept talking to me, trying to take my mind off of the nightmare. Soon I had quieted enough for him to disentangle our bodies and pull away just enough for comfort, Michael stroking my hair back.

"Lily-"

"Can you give me a rough estimate to when Charlie's baby is going to get here," I asked, my voice shaky. I could feel his eyes searching my face. "I honestly have no idea. But its soon. What did you see," Michael questioned. I inhaled shakily, my arms tightening around his neck, "Same nightmare. But worse… Charlie's baby was there among the dead." Despite my momentous words, Michael didn't respond- instead, he went completely stiff. "Lily, can you give me a moment?" His voice was soft and I realized again just how we were, naked and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I immediately pulled away, crossing my arms over my chest in an effort to restore his comfort. "I'm sorry."

Michael forced a smile and sat up, "Don't apologize, please." He stood and went into the little bathroom, returning a few minutes later in his boxers and with a wet washcloth. Michael climbed back into bed and motioned for me to crawl in his lap, pressing the cloth against my forehead. I was almost shocked how quickly I got over being naked with Michael. It felt almost natural…

Because I loved this man.

The years of all the bullshit I had been through didn't seem to matter anymore, not now and not ever again. No one had ever just held me when I needed to cried; none of them had ever cared enough to ever comfort me. Except Michael. He had always been there. Maybe he was the reason I had never fallen in love, the reason I closed myself off from the world, so that he was the only one, my one and only. Michael had seen me both vulnerable and strong, but now where was just one last thing he had yet to experience…

"Michael," I said, my hand moving up to cup his cheek. I could see the want and the conflict in his eyes, felt the sudden tension in his body. The eager chills racing throughout my body were calmed by the tightening of his arms, only to get started again by the searching of his eyes on my skin. Resolution dawned in his eyes and he pulled me so that I was laying underneath him, every inch of my skin matched by his. I could feel blood rising in my chest and cheeks, his touch only making it worse. "I love you Lily, despite your swollen eyes and your erratic little heartbeat," Michael said, smiling softly. "But you are really in no position to make a decision as serious as this tonight. And you already know that."

"I already know I love you."

He smiled again, taking the time to kiss me once more, soft and almost bittersweet. "I know you do. But you could- however unlikely that may seem now- regret this in the morning," he replied, stroking my hair back.

I scoffed.

"Like you said, unlikely," I said, Michael bundling me up in the sheet and wrapping his arms around me.

After awhile my adrenaline from my dream started to wane and I felt almost ashamed about how bold I had been with Michael. Almost. I knew exactly what I had been getting into the minute I had told him I loved him and I knew what I wanted- him. Plain and simple.

It seemed too late to argue now, Michael's breath was slow and even, despite his hold on me not losing an inch. The horror of my nightmare faded away with every rise and fall of his chest against my back, making each of my muscles relax and loosen in turn. I shifted in his arms and settled myself, closing my eyes.

"God, I love you."

* * *

Michael was gone by the time I woke up again, the smooth tenor of his voice reaching my ears even from downstairs. It was mostly unintelligible, but I heard my name quite a few times as my feet hit the floor, Michael raising his voice slightly. "Good morning Lily."

"Morning."

I moved into the bathroom and poured some of the water into the tub, taking a bath before starting my day. I went through my ritual of prayer before dressing in a tank top and jeans, braiding my hair to keep it out of my way.

When I got downstairs, there was a cup of coffee already awaiting me, a ham sandwich cut into fourths with the crusts cut off. I sat down and began to eat, "Thanks."

"Feeling better," Michael asked quietly after watching me for a few moments, leaning on the counter top. I nodded and Michael looked at me knowingly, giving me a smile, "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Don't go there."

He reached out and stroked my cheek, sighing. "I wanted to Lily- but something told me no. I can't apologize for that," he murmured.

I looked away from him, letting my gaze sweep the diner before my row furrowed.

"This isn't how I left things last night," I noted. "Where's Sandra?"

Before Michael could answer me, there was a harsh scream from the back of the diner, making us both leap to our feet and run. In the back office Kyle, Bob and Audrey were wrestling with Sandra, trying to keep her from opening the door. It seemed as if she had shoved the desk away from it and was trying to bolt- which she would definitely do if we couldn't subdue her completely. "Jesus Christ Jeep! What are you going to do, stand around and look pretty," I asked, glaring at him over my shoulder as he stood with his arm around Charlie's waist.

I pushed Audrey away and wrapped my arms around her mother's waist, Kyle doing the same as Bob stepped back. With a massive effort, we pulled her away from the door, the entire room in chaos. "Be quiet," Michael said in a heavily authoritative tone. He then turned to Audrey, who was in his arms sobbing quietly, "What happened?"

All she could choke out was: "Dad."

Michael sat Audrey on the edge of the desk and moved past where Sandra was wildly thrashing about, cracking the door. He immediately closed it and leaned against the wood, hanging his head. Most of the others didn't get a chance to see what was out there, not with the quickness of his movements.

But I had.

Someone had erected a large cross in the back and Howard was tied to it, upside down in a mockery of Jesus. And he had still been moving, thrashing, covered in the most hideously pulsating boils. Just the sight of him made me want to throw up, but what was truly sick was that there was no way Howard Anderson could be alive. "Sandra, no!" I was hit with an elbow straight to my jaw as she broke free, bracing myself to hit the ground but Michael was already there. I knocked him off balance in the process of stumbling over Kyle, leaving Percy out of everyone to go after her. I stretched out my hand, as if just by will I could stop her…

Percy caught Sandra and swung her around just as the boils covering Howard burst, blood and pus going everywhere. Percy caught the majority of the blast, but some it still hit my bare shoulder, making me scream bloody murder.

And if this pain was only backsplash, Percy-

He reached the door, gasping as he pushed Sandra through. Bob went to him and wrapped his arms around him as Percy collapsed, letting out an anguished cry. I could see his spine, bared by the acid that had drenched him.

Michael scooped me up in his arms and took me into the front of the diner, Charlie behind him. "Get me vinegar, anything to neutralize the burn!"

I felt the pain spike and I fainted, Michael shouting at me.

* * *

"Freaking idiot," I muttered.

"Are you talking about me," Michael asked.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me from his place at my side, glaring at him rather irritably. I moved to prop myself up on the pillows behind me and winced, my bandaged shoulder burning. "You know very well I was not talking about you Michael. I was talking about myself."

Michael moved closer and kissed me before pulling away with a frown on his face. "Is something wrong?" I couldn't help the sound of… panic that had found its way into my voice.

Something about his expression was making me beyond nervous and almost fearful of his answer- because I knew he wouldn't lie to me; he was incapable of that much-desired trait. "Lily, I realized that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," he said quietly. He was sad and I could tell that from the way he was slumped over, the darker color of his eyes. "I'm following my own hedonistic wants and because of that, a man died today. I've become… distracted."

His words began to sink in and I struggled to breath.

"You look upset Lily."

"And you don't," I replied almost defensively. "And that's what's blowing my mind right now."

Michael sighed and leaned over me, his eyes begging compliance. "Lillith, you know I wasn't made for this kind of love. One so intimate its threatening everything I'm trying to save… Everything is worse being human for me. Every day I wake up there's something new and in my face. I'm learning what to say and how to say it. I'm trying to get used to the knots that my stomach keeps twisting into- fear and lust alike. I want you, so much I can barely focus when you're around Lily. My thoughts are filled with," Michael said, struggling to speak. "I can't do what I need to, when I'm focusing on what I want."

"I understand what you're trying to say Michael and I get it because I tried so hard in the beginning to be… good around you. Focusing is hard to do when you're constantly thinking about sex- you can say it, it isn't a swear word. I sit there and try to get something accomplished and then I look at you… and my fucking plans go to shit. Its normal.

"You're human," I said firmly.

Michael shook his head, looking away from me, "I don't know how to be human."

"Then let me show you…"


	12. The Power of Our Love

He moved slowly, testing out how this would work, helpful hands helping me sink back down into the bedding. I looked up at him as he took in every inch of my naked skin, every vulnerability I had slipping away.

Michael's fingers caressed my cheek and traced my lips, my breath catching in my throat.

I kissed him passionately as he gripped my sides, my body bowing up to his. I could feel my skin flush, the heat of his hands pressing into the small of my back as he held me tightly. Michael groaned as I wrapped my legs around him loosely, my body pressed against his. He laid a gentle kiss to the bandages on my shoulder before reaching up to stroke away a loose piece of hair, his eyes searching mine. And then his hand tangled in my curly hair as his lips grazed over my throat, snatching back quickly but not enough to hurt me. In fact, it was very hot- hot enough that my entire body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending in my body was exactly that- on fire. Every time my breasts pressed against his skin, his abs against my taut stomach and his lips against mine, I fidgeted uncontrollably. And that made him smile.

My knee pushed up against his hip and I finally felt him flush against me, my breath catching again. I could tell he was trying to drag this out as long as he could… and I was impatient, but glad. I wanted this night to be filled with him; I knew this could be once in a life time. He kissed me again, but it was much different…

It was heaven.

He was heaven- safe, warm, the only place where I could truly feel like myself; he was home. This man had gone against all that he had believed in to be with me and more pain than I was worth. He had given me hope and so I could give him all of me, mind, body and soul.

I could give him forever.

I groaned once as he pulled us closer than I had ever thought was possible, my body arching back in one fluid movement. One of my hands was curled around the back of his neck and the other was digging into his hip, my leg hooked around one of his knees. Struggling to breathe, I brought his forehead down to mine, his breath hot and sweet against my cheek. "I love you," Michael whispered.

His body was relentless and I could only imagine what he was feeling right now, making my own arousal that much better. He was what had been missing for so long and to give him all of me… that completed me. Michael closed his eyes and the knee that rested on the outside of my hips pressed against me, urging me closer. "Michael." I whispered his name breathlessly, my mind completely clouded by sheer lust. My nails dug into the base of his scalp, making him arch back once. I didn't like that much, I wanted complete skin on skin contact.

This was real. He was real. And he was mine.

Completely, utterly and irrevocably mine.

His hand moved to hitch my leg higher around his hips, his pace quickening. I felt bad about the steady stream of obscenities I was spewing, but there was nothing else to say, nothing else to describe this. Besides, the word only seemed to encourage Michael, every curse and every swear like gasoline to the burning inferno that was our passion.

I knew with one look in his eyes that I had forever corrupted him. He was hungry for more, his weight pressing me into the sheets, his burning hands grasping onto me for dear life.

Michael drove into me hard enough that I should have hit the headboard, but his hand lashed out to steady us, his expression one of absolute bliss and almost arrogant satisfaction. I dug my nails again into his hip, most likely drawing blood as the ridiculously overwhelming pressure began to build inside of me. "Michael," I squealed as I attempted to arch up in an effort to escape myself, Michael's body holding me down as a pleasure to rival the rapture took a hold of me.

He tightened up all over, muscles standing out in relief, his body shining from a beautiful sheen of sweat. I nearly fainted from the ecstasy and apparently he almost did too, Michael digging his teeth into the pillow behind me as he growled with release.

I gasped for air, my breath coming in rattling pants.

Michael looked at me and just closed his eyes, nestling his face in my shoulder. His breathing was just as ragged as my own, the beauty that was his body struggling to comprehend the waves of emotion, hormones and adrenaline rushing throughout him. It was a long time before he was able to speak, my hands comforting him as I smoothed back his hair. "Definitely one of the better parts of being human," he panted.

"Doing this isn't gonna help you focus any better, is it?"

"No."

* * *

Michael was propped up against the headboard, his arm around my shoulders and fingers dragging lazily up and down my arm. Earlier I had been mystified how his alabaster skin and my own caramel hue could look so… right together and now I was involved with his body, my breathing still heavy from our fourth round of the night.

I touched a round puckered scar unlike the other slashes, curious. "Lucifer's spear."

"This scar," I questioned quietly, fingering a particularly large one on his chest.

"Gabriel."

I nodded once before sighing and turning my attention to his tattoos, my brow furrowing in concentration. I knew this language: Arcana, the language of the Angels. These tattoos spoke of- "The extermination? And survivors," I asked, removing my cheek from his hot, blood-flushed skin. Michael looked down at me and nodded, but he seemed to be confused, his eyes searching mine, "You can read the instructions?"

"Yeah, isn't it simple?"

"No, not really," he said, his tone one of disbelief. Michael looked at me for a few seconds longer before turning to glare at the clock, sighing. "Its my watch."

I nodded and sat up, making to move out of the bed.

"Ow!"

He was in front of me in an instant, kneeling there was he looked me over for any injuries. "Lily, what is it? Has your shoulder been reinjured? Is it something that I did?"

"No Michael, you didn't do anything. I'm just stiff- all over," I complained, standing so I could stretch. Michael watched me, a burning, unsatisfied look in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow and swallowed, pulling on an overly large tee shirt. "If you keep looking at me like that…" Michael began to back away from me, my movements almost predatory even as I backed away from him. "I think you'll find that I have no control when it comes to you," Michael replied honestly.

I smiled in defeat and padded over to where he stood, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. Giving him a gentle kiss, I pushed him back onto the bed, "Then let's make it quick."


	13. Where Was Your God?

Michael's watch passed without incident, he and Bob coming down as Kyle and I waited to go up. I fidgeted from foot to foot, smiling nervously as his eyes sought mine. Kyle went up ahead of me as Michael bent down to kiss me once, his hand curling around my hip and pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine, almost angry that I couldn't have him in the one way that I wanted. "Jesus Michael, you may not have to focus right now, but I do," I said against his lips, pulling away despite everything inside of me telling me not to. He nodded and took off his jacket, draping it around my shoulders.

"Up."

I took my place beside Kyle on the roof, lighting a cigarette and leaning back in my chair.

"So, you and the winged crusader," he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, nonchalant. I struggled to keep a smile off my face as Kyle laughed, slapping his knee. "Well damn Lily, you don't have to bullshit me. I mean, everyone heard you two last night! I figured you would actually quiet down after the first twenty minutes or so, but you guys just went on and on for almost four hours!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Thank you Kyle! That's-"

My head whipped to the horizon, a dark looming cloud fast approaching. The locusts and the flies had arrived.

"Kyle, go downstairs. Tell them to stay away from the windows," I said evenly. "Now!"

He did as I ordered, leaving me alone on the roof. Pacing madly, I began to speak to myself, deciding on whether to stay or go and then I got down on my knees, tears rolling down my face, "I really hope this works or Father, I'm coming home..."

"Lily!"

"Stay where you are Michael," I shouted as I turned my face towards the sky. "I know what I'm doing… I think."

The swarm was upon us before I could even blink, Michael's arm instinctively jerking up to shield his face. I instead held my ground and closed my eyes, turning my hands palms up. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come…" I began to say the Lord's Prayer, feeling a sense of warmth surround me. It was almost as if it were caressing me, heat intermittently licking at my flesh and hair.

My eyes opened to fire in the sky.

The swarm itself was on fire, Michael watching in awe as the flames licked all around us and the diner, all of us seeming untouched. I finished the prayer and there was an unholy screaming as ashes began to fall, coating everything in a fine gray-white dust. "My God," I whispered, falling over into the soot as Michael rushed to my side. He held me in his arms, stroking my hair back as I simply stared up into the sky.

"Prayer is a powerful thing…"

Bob appeared from the hatch, leading the others, his eyes on Michael, "What the fuck was that? We look outside and everything around us is on fire-" I looked up at Michael's face and gripped his elbow, smiling weakly. "You look like you've just seen the second coming of Christ."

"I feel as if I have," Michael whispered.

* * *

I leaned against Michael, speaking to him in Greek passages from the Bible. I could feel them staring at us and sighed wearily, turning to Bob, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell us how you did _that_," he demanded, the tremors running throughout him letting me know that he was both very much in shock and fearful of what I might say. Instead, I leaned against Michael again, looking at the beauty of his face in the candlelight before responding.

"I just prayed."

He began to take over in my recitation of the Greek Bible, looking up as the lights suddenly blared on, drowning everything in a fluorescent glow. I think we had all gotten so used to the candles and the darkness that it actually hurt our eyes. There was a simultaneous groan as my hand flashed up to shield my eyes, Michael ducking his head underneath my arm.

And then I heard the squeal of tires outside.

Michael practically jumped over the table and pushed me further into the booth, handing me a shotgun from our hoard. "Lily, stay with Charlie. Bob, Jeep on the roof. Audrey, watch Sandra. Kyle, don't be stupid-"

"Its just some guy with his kid! He's just getting some gas," Kyle shouted as he made a move from the window towards the door. I heard several shots and then Kyle jerked open the door, running outside. Michael turned to glare at me, going after our friend, "Don't do anything stupid!"

The shooting stopped and I heard the unmistakable sound of a roaring fire, Charlie whimpering in the corner.

And then the door opened.

A little boy no older than six years of age stood in the doorway, his head inclined in an almost unnatural position. He was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and overalls, grinning at me with a smile that was almost beautiful. "Ooh Lily, I wanna play with the baby."

"Charlie, Audrey, close your eyes," I whispered, raising my shotgun.

I took a deep breath as he approached, trying to ignore his giggles. I aimed and fired, tears rolling down my cheeks as he slid across the floor. I fell to the ground and pulled the little boy into my lap, stroking his hair back. Whatever Angel had been inside of him had gone, leaving only a dead child in its wake. I sang to him softly, looking up when Michael stepped into the diner, Kyle limp in his arms. "I am so sorry Lily," he said, anguish evident in every word as he dropped to his knees. I watched as Michael began to sob and completely lost it, crying over the senseless murder I had been forced to commit.

Bob came downstairs and nodded, "Where was your prayer then? Where was your God?"

"I don't know."


	14. Life and Death

I sat in silence on the roof, looking out over the lightening sky.

I heard him approaching slowly and sighed, tilting my bottle up again. Michael wrapped his arms around me, resting his face in the crook of my neck. I leaned against him, letting him support me through the pain.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to do that Lily."

I nodded and closed my eyes, "I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I could feel Michael's eyes on me and I shook my head, reaching back to wrap my arm around his neck loosely. "No," I replied, turning to kiss his cheek before inhaling the sweet scent of his skin.

And so we sat in silence, Michael leaving me to cope with my beer and cigarette without so much as a word. I simply held onto him for comfort, occasionally letting out a sob that I just couldn't hold back to spare him.

Sometime or another into the morning I had drifted off and being Michael, he had carried me to the bed we now called our own and tucked me in. Even in sleep, I knew he was there, wrapping myself around him unconsciously. Yet, it wasn't long before I was tossing and turning in my sleep, restless. A ripping, stabbing pain radiated throughout my entire body, centering in my stomach. My mouth opened at the same time as Charlie's, our voices melding into a haunting melody.

"Michael!"

He jarred awake as I looked at him, my eyes wide but not seeing.

It felt like my life was literally draining from me.

The baby was dying.

I ran downstairs to find Charlie crumpled on the floor, Jeep kneeling at her side in a panic. Everyone seemed like they were trying to help and it was all I could do not to simply pass out from the pain. I gripped the edge of the counter as Charlie turned to look at me, my arm wrapping around my midsection.

"Lily, go sit down," Michael said as Charlie's pain spread through my body. I didn't understand anything beyond the agony and I could see the faraway look in her eyes…

"She's going," I whispered.

Michael's eyes flashed up to meet mine, understanding immediately, "Get me a knife!"

My eyes were rolling as I went through every emotion Charlie would never get to feel, feeling the shattering pains, the cut of the knife, the sudden loss of the tiny heartbeat within me. They didn't know that she was gone yet. And suddenly I knew why I was here, what I was supposed to do.

I was supposed to be the mother to the Messiah.

This was insane.

How could I go from Lillith Eden to mother within a few minutes? I hadn't had nine months to plan and prepare and to wrap my mind around the idea of having a life dependant solely on me…

It was mindboggling.

"Its a boy," Michael said quietly.

The sound of a loud horn filled the room, his head flashing up as he passed the baby to Audrey. I looked at him, the ringing in my ears seeming to make everything else deafen around me, "What was that?"

"Gabriel."

Jeep was looking at Charlie, kneeling in the growing puddle of blood that surrounded her cooling body. "Why isn't she moving? Michael? You have to help her! Save her," he shouted, looking helplessly at Michael. He could only shake his head, dropping the knife as he stood. "She wasn't meant to make it through this."

Everyone was silent.

"So you're saying that you knew Charlie was going to die?"

"Yes," he replied, looking Jeep full on in the eye. I knew that he felt no shame for what he had done, because it was his plan all along, the will of God even. "It was only her purpose to bring the Messiah into the world. I'm sorry Jeep."

Jeep flew at Michael who quickly restrained him, letting Jeep be with his grief as he let him slump to the floor. "Audrey, give the baby to Lily," Michael said, turning away from the scene. She did as he said and brought the newborn child to me, laying his nude little body in my arms. I took a few precious moments to look at the child in my arms, taking in his wispy curls and light hazel, almost golden eyes, a knot in my throat. And then I looked up at Michael, trembling as my arms came around my son more securely. "Don't you think you could have let me know that I was to be a mother in only few weeks time? So I could have-"

"Seen Charlie's death mar the wonder of your child's birth? No Lily," Michael replied, looking away from me. "That was my burden to bear."

"So are we safe now," I asked, still mildly in shock at the baby cooing in my arms.

He shook his head and turned to the windows where the light was filtering through, his urgency seeming to increase tenfold. "No. You'll only be safe when he is old enough to spread the faith." I turned my attention back to the little boy in my arms, entranced by his overwhelming beauty; this must have been what every mother felt and it was strange how that term immediately applied to me. "And so what do we do until then," I questioned, bouncing the baby.

"You have to raise him."

I paused, running the simple phrase through my mind, "You said 'you' and not 'we'…"

"Because we will not be doing this together," Michael replied almost harshly, his jaw taut. I blanched before glaring at him, holding the child I had let myself be deluded into thinking was ours to him. "So you're saying I will be alone in all of this?"

"Lily, do you have faith in me?"

"Don't answer the question with another fucking question," I snarled angry in reply. His glare was answer enough and I nearly cried out, the words tumbling out of me, "Why me Michael? Have I not done enough for you? You just laid a baby in my arms and now you expect me to raise him on me own which leaves me to wonder where exactly are you going to because I was under the impression that you weren't going to leave me. You cannot expect me to give up my life-"

"You're not," Michael snapped, moving across the room quickly. He was in my face almost immediately, his presence something I had never thought to could be menacing, at least not towards me and not towards my son, who was defenseless in my arms. "Look at him Lily; take a good look at him! You are going to name in Matthew Michael Eden after Matthew from the Bible and for me… his father. If he survives this extermination- if you survive this night- he will be a child in every sense of the word. He will be your child Lily. And you are all he has, the only mother he will ever know Lily. And he is all you will have," Michael said angrily before backing away as the horn blared again.

I already knew what he was saying.

Maybe Michael did or didn't know if we would make it through this, but he knew one thing for sure: we wouldn't be together when it was all over.

"No, you can't let this happen," I said to Michael, chewing on my bottom lip. The baby was crying now, but I couldn't even focus on him- on Matthew. "You act like I haven't already tried Lillith. Seeing your pain, feeling this- If I could go back and change all that I have done… I can't say that I would though, but I can say that I am sorry," Michael replied, pulling me close and kissing me passionately. "I can't say it enough. But you need to go. Now. They can't come near the child and so He sent Gabriel to do his bidding. He's here to do what I wouldn't."

"Your orders were to kill Matthew," I asked, almost paralyzed with shock.

Everyone's expressions echoed my sentiments, large blue eyes pleading with me even as he spoke. "Yes. He was never meant to be born… but he is and he has you, so Mankind has a chance. The future unraveled the second he took his first breath," Michael answered, a hint of hope in his voice.

Matthew was screaming louder now, shrill and insistent.

"We need to move-"

Sandra was fast, that was a given. One minute Matthew was in my arms and then he was gone, Sandra holding him as she backed away against the door. "Stay back! All of you heard him, They just want the baby and if we just give it to Them, They'll let us go-"

"Bitch, give me my fucking baby," I seethed.

Sandra just shook her head, her hand on the doorknob. "Its just one baby Lily."

"And he's mine," I shouted, Michael pulling me back away from Sandra. I could see the gun in his hand as he pushed me in a different direction, his voice soft, "Sandra, please."

"I have to," she cried. And Michael shot her.

My arm lashed out and caught Matthew, backing up as the front of the diner began to shake and glow with an unearthly light. Bob moved into my peripherals as I backed away, his shotgun raised. Michael looked at him, shaking his head.

"Bob, no."

"Michael, you go. Take care of the kids," Bob replied quietly. Michael made to protest again, the older man turning to face him. Bob pushed Michael in the chest, pushing him back towards the rear of the diner. "No! I made the same mistake you did and that's why I lost my wife, my faith. You never leave your woman- so you go and love the woman you have, the one who has never lost faith in you. Go Michael! Go!"


	15. Go With God

We raced across the desert in our truck, Michael's hand wrapped tightly around mine. Our son- and he was ours, because I had no plans to live without Michael- was breathing softly, his head pressed against my breast.

In our silence, we heard the softest thump on our roof, Michael looking up.

"Its Gabriel."

The man was absolutely relentless, breaking out the back window and literally crawling through the car to try and get Matthew. "Give me the child!

"No," Audrey screamed, struggling to keep him away from the front. Michael was debating on whether or not to shoot he gun so close to the baby while Jeep and Audrey struggled in the backseat with Gabriel.

"Do it Michael!"

Michael was going a hundred and twenty miles per hour, damn near about to break the speedometer; if he hit the brakes, it would kill Audrey.

So I started praying.

When Michael slammed on the brakes, it launched Gabriel out of the front windshield, showering the baby and I in glass. Michael and I both threw out a hand to snatch Audrey, my prayers giving me enough strength to keep a hold of her. And then Michael lost control of the car, my arms locking around Matthew in a vice. We were all being tossed around as the truck rolled down a hill, the sound of my screamed prayers barely audible over the twisting of metal. I ended up half in and half out of the wreck, Matthew underneath me. With bated breath I checked him and his golden eyes looked up at me, as calm as if nothing had even happened.

Jeep was there, pulling me out and to my feet. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. The kid?"

"Yeah," I replied. Michael ran around the car to come and hug me tightly, his eyes glazed over. I knew from one look in his eyes that this was it, the goodbye I had never allowed myself to dwell on due to the fact that it was probably going to kill me. He stroked my hair back, kissing me as he held my face in his hands, "Lily… I need you to do something for me because you need to run and never stop. You remember the markings on my chest?"

I nodded, sobbing as I pressed my face to his. "Follow the directions," Michael said, bringing my forehead to his lips. Jeep and Audrey were trying to tug me along, but I just couldn't bear to leave him behind, not like this..

"Go with God Lily," he shouted as he began to run in the other direction. "I love you!"

I turned and began to run, Matthew silent as I sobbed.

We weren't far into a ravine when I heard a cry of agony revirbrate off of the cliffs, my heart feeling as if it were being ripped out of my chest. "Audrey, Jeep take him. Take him! I know that following my heart is my destiny and this isn't right," I said, their bewildered eyes locking with mine. I kissed Matthew's forehead before laying him in Audrey's arms, new tears springing up in my eyes, "I love you my son."

I climbed back up from the ravine and ran to where we had crashed, sorting through the metal until I sound what I was looking for.

Michael's sword.

I scrambled down into a gully where the brothers had fought, seeing Michael broken on the ground. My first instinct was to run to him and my body willed itself to reach him, every fall and stumble seeming to roll off of me like water on a duck. "Michael," I shouted, collapsing at his side and pulling him into my lap. My hands were all over, trying to stop the bleeding. His shirt was ripped and torn, the biggest slash right across his midsection; it was a mortal wound. "Oh Michael," I said mournfully. He looked up at me as if he wasn't sure that I was truly there, his hand wrapping around mine. "Lily?"

"I'm here sweetheart."

"I'm cold," Michael murmured, letting out a labored breath. I wished that I had never had to see him like this, weak and broken. However I tried to keep myself composed, smiling softly at him, "No, no… you're going to be fine Michael. I promise."

He smiled and nodded, closing his eyes. "I know Lily- I'm going home," he replied quietly.

I found myself blubbering as I tried to speak, gasping.

"Michael, you cannot leave me! Michael, no!"

"I don't want to do this, I swear I don't," Michael replied, his chest seeming to tighten up in pain. "And I'm scared, but Lily, I don't fear death… I fear leaving you. I don't want to hurt you because I love you." I nodded and laughed through my sobs the best I could, "I know. And I love you too." Michael's chest tightened up again, his body bowing up in my lap and he groaned, his hand tightening on my thigh. It happened again and again with less fervor until he called my name, his breath catching in his throat. I screamed as his eyes grew large and unseeing, shaking him until I could move no more. My world stopped.

My world ended.

His open mouth was the first to emit the glow, then his eyes and then it was everywhere, his distinct golden light. I struggled to keep a hold of him, but I could feel his soul- the very essence of Michael- slipping through my fingers. And then he was gone.

I stood shakily and brushed myself off, screaming out. "Gabriel!"

It hadn't taken him long to return and soon the Archangel was standing in front of me, a ominous six-foot-six behemoth that was pure muscle. He towered over me and growled menacingly, "Where is the child, girl?" I ignored his question, moving to grab Michael's sword and smiling coldly. "Michael knew He'd send you. The son always so eager to please Him," I said, trying to control the emotion in my voice. "He always thought of you as his brother."

"He was my brother. Once," Gabriel replied matter-of-factly. "And I hope you know that yours is a fool's sacrifice, girl. Michael is dead and soon, the child will be too." I smiled, shaking my head. I didn't even care, not when I had just watched the only man I had- and would ever love die, felt him slip through my grasp. "Does it even matter anymore? My son was born and he lives; that in itself destroyed the future- or whatever it was. It was just enough Gabriel."

The sword in my hand blazed as if it had been dipped in gasoline and my anger had set it ablaze. "And this, this will be enough," I whispered, looking up at Gabriel. I flew at him, letting out a sound of impatience as he dodged me easily. He threw a wing out to strike me and it grazed my arm, the feathers like serrated steel as they drew blood. Gabriel came back at me with his mace, catching me around my ankle and tossing me into the air.

It must have surprised him when I landed lithely on my feet.

Gabriel charged next and when I swung, it actually came into contact with his right wing, making him cry out in pain. I kicked out at him and Gabriel pulled me close by my calf, pushing me back into the rock face behind me. I struggled not to scream from the rocks jabbing into my back, glaring at him as I dug my nails into his face.

I threw one of my shoulders forward and threw the rest of my weight back, making him smash face first into the wall. And then I dragged the sword across his stomach, piercing his armor.

"Why do you fight me so?"

"For Michael," I replied, lunging at him one last time.

The blade of the sword sunk into his shoulder, Gabriel grunting in pain. He grabbed me around the neck and ripped the sword out, glaring me. "So are you ready to die for your precious Michael," he asked, his voice full of malice.

I managed to chuckle.

"No, not for Michael. For Matthew," I said, looking up at the raised sword. "My son."

There was a flash of metal.

And then it was over.


	16. That Fall from Grace

"Lily."

When my eyes opened, I was greeted by a beautiful face- though not the one that I had woken up to so many times. I exhaled softly and smiled, reaching out to stroke his wondrous face. The gesture seemed to shame him and I knew what he expected, that my irrational human emotions would have me hate him- after all, he had killed me.

Yet, all I could feel was love.

"Gabriel," I whispered, stretching out in his arms. "I'm going home."

Without another word he moved through what seemed like a black veil, such a dark color that it overwhelmed my senses but beyond the darkness was light. "Yes, I'm going home," I smiled.

All the Angels of heaven were standing along a street paved in gold, Gabriel setting me down on my feet. It was only now that I looked down at myself, barefoot and dressed in a simple halter dress, feeling my hair cascade down my bare back and over my wings. He looked down at me, motioning for me to continue forward, "They've come to welcome you home."

I took a breath and began to walk.

They were beautiful, all of Them. They reached out to touch me, to caress my skin as I walked by, whispering prayers and my name, welcoming me home, to the Kingdom of Heaven. And then They were cheering, clapping.

I saw Charlie and Percy, Bob and Kyle. All of them were at peace, smiling with so much love it seemed almost unimaginable.

I reached a set of stairs and began my ascent, leaving the chorus of voices behind me. I looked back at Gabriel before pushing open a set of pearly gates, my eyes growing wide at the sight before me. I gasped before kneeling down in the utmost respect, "Father."

"Immortality suits you Lillith," He replied. "And stand; if anything, I should be bowing to you right now. I thank you my child." I was confused as I stood, knowing that the trivial things that I had done on Earth had gone against his will- Michael had told me about as much. "What have I done," I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled.

"You've made me believe in the good of Mankind once again. You were a sinner. You became a mother without any warning and you loved your child. You fought for my beloved son. And you gave your life for yours. Lillith, you have sacrificed more than enough."

"I only did what was right. I-"

"Did what was needed and not what you wanted?" I froze as I turned to look at Michael, the two brothers standing side by side. My soul mate was as beautiful and radiant as the first day he had come to me, a small smile on his face. "Those were well-spoken words Lily; it actually made him stop long enough to see you fighting for us."

I nodded, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

I looked at Michael again, "Is Matthew going to be alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be? His mother should be there soon enough," he replied, smiling.

"Why?"

It was Michael's turn to look confused, his eyes turning to man before us. "Father, I thought that she was to go back. Her ascension was merely a means-" Michael fell silent as the indescribable voice came once more, his eyes on me, "Yes, but she still has a choice my son."

Michael walked over to me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. I almost felt ashamed for partaking in his flesh as I did, but we were too far gone by this point to ask for forgiveness now. We parted and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, his face pained. "You have no idea the many moments that passed in which I wished to be with you. And I was, and that time was everything to me. But now, it is time that we part until your earthly days come to an end for this is not your home, my love. You belong amongst your people because you were the one chosen to lead them. I am sorry, but you know that this is true," he whispered, begging me to agree with him.

"I don't know who to be without you Michael…"

His beautiful eyes glistened briefly before he cast them down, his body trembling against mine. "You are Lillith, mother to the Messiah, a prophet to humanity, my wife, my soul mate- absolutely everything to me," Michael said, my lips trembling as I fought to smile. Michael took my hand in his and when he pulled away, there was a band of the most beautiful metal on my ring finger.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I want you to spread love and faith and humanity across the Earth again. Teach what you must, Islam, Judaism, Catholicism, Christianity; it matters not as long as they believe in me. That is your purpose Lily, to teach, one believer and one town at a time. I'm depending on you," God said, his enormous beauty washing over me. I nodded and turned back to my husband, "Michael." He smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand before kissing me, tangling one hand in my hair briefly.

"I will love you until the end of time," I said softly, tears beginning to course down my face. Michael nodded and kissed me one last time, "As I will love you."

He then released me, looking at Gabriel thankfully as the latter took my hand. "Its what's best brother because I know if I go with her, I won't come back," Michael murmured, my eyes locked with his. Gabriel swept me up in his arms and began to walk off towards the sunset, shaking his head. "We have all loved you here, loved you from afar, loved you on Earth. Do not look at our actions in bias for our orders bound us," he said quietly, looking off into the distance. "Michael however was always the rebellious son- and how he went against Father, I'll never know."

"It was love," I whispered.

"Yet it was selfish. Because if he truly loved you, he would have let you go…"

And then I was falling, feeling as if the air was being sucked from my lungs and once more there was that black veil, thrusting me into darkness.

I felt myself on the ground when I took that first breath after my fall from heaven, my wings spread out underneath me. I stood and following the pull that was my son, began to walk.

Audrey and Jeep were sitting around a campfire, both looking morose.

"What's with the long faces," I asked, making both of them jump. "Who died?"

"We thought you did," Audrey shouted as she jumped up and threw her free arm around me, Matthew cooing excitedly. I grinned and closed my eyes as I hugged her and Jeep tightly, happy to have them: my family. I took my son and kissed his forehead, holding him against me. "I love you Matthew Michael Eden." And for some reason, I felt that Michael was with me. I could feel his presence as he wrapped his arms around us, his voice like that of a whisper on the wind, "And I love you both."


	17. Everything

Three years has passed.

Our home was on a mountainside oasis against the sea, the place Michael's directions had led us to. We were somewhere in South America in a village that had welcomed us and other survivors that we had found wandering with open arms. Despite the language barriers, we had created a tight-knit community and built our world from there, from the ground up. These people had immediately submitted themselves to my will, having seen me in a rather fateful vision from God.

I was their answer.

And so I had taught them.

And Matthew had taught me.

That child was my entire life and being, slowly working to fill the massive hole left by Michael's absence. It had taken time, true, but with the strange way that our souls were intertwined by fate, we changed and we strengthened together. And Matthew was the proof of that tremendous growth, growing from a weak, helpless little thing to an average three-year-old boy, always running around and more often than not, covered from head to toe in a thin layer of dust.

There had been many times, little moments when the fact that he was the Messiah was just who he was, it defined him. And then there had been many other times as well, when he had his first steps and his first words that he was just Matthew.

Jeep and Audrey had a little one of their own, Rob and another one on the way. I already knew it was a girl and I already knew what her name was going to be.

Charlie.

Matthew had asked me once, on his third birthday, about the mysterious woman who had given birth to him, knowing that with the drastic differences in our skin, our faces, that I had not carried him into this world. He asked so matter-of-factly that it startled me; even more so that he referred to her not as his mother, but simply as his vessel for life.

"Her name was Charlie and she was a good woman," I replied, bending down to tousle his thick curls. "And sometimes when you're sad, I'm sure you can feel her. She's never left you sweetheart. She's your guardian angel."

"No mommy; I feel her- I really do- but Michael's my guardian angel."

* * *

This place was my world.

Every morning I would wake up just as the sun came over the horizon, drenching the sea in pink, orange and red. My hair was brushed and my face washed in warm water brought by one of the women in the village, always with a flower for scent. I would usually pull on a simple flowing skirt and a thin band of cloth around my breasts, sometimes a bikini top or the rare tee shirt I had found, but I made a conscious effort not to hide the scars on my shoulder blades; they were one of the few reminders I had of my life with Michael because sometimes- more often than not- I was sure that it had all been a dream.

Matthew, however, would awaken and dress himself, brushing his teeth and hair without any help before coming to me with his tiny Bible- the one I had taken from the diner on the eve of our departure, Percy's treasured book. I would take him in my lap and read a verse from the book and explain to him the importance, before taking his hand, smiling as he looked up at me with reverence.

With my feet bare, I would leave my home and cross the village, walking up the few stairs to the altar we had built. There were holy beings from every religion I could remember and all of the people would come to pray at the steps from where I stood. I would hold out my hands and led them in prayer, Matthew sitting on the steps closest to me and watching, learning.

We had gone from so few to so many…

After this mass of sorts, we would go about our day together, working to make the best of our village. Most of the men would take the horses we had found out to get food which wouldn't take long; God had made this place plentiful and all that we needed was provided. And we thanked him for everything- every meal we had, every day we saw, every moment we shared.

The rest of the women and I would try and school the children in math and reading, but that usually only lasted for an hour or two. It seemed that everyday they would ask me about the extermination, my part in it, God's reasons behind it and my time in heaven, but that was one topic I just couldn't discuss in-depth. It was mostly for their benefit, but still, thinking about it hurt now and again. Thinking about him- Michael.

And so every day, without fail, I would send the children off to play and I would go by myself to a place deep in the forest around us where I would undress and pray to my savior, my Michael. And then I would talk to him usually for an hour, from everything about my dreams to the son he had never truly held or kissed or knew like I did. When our time together was up I would then leave and go back to my child, who would await me on the outskirts of the village, a gentle smile on his face. I would take Matthew's hand and we would walk, both absorbed in our thoughts and in our love for each other.

And that life was enough.

It was everything to me.


	18. The Day That Changed My Life

The day that changed my life started out like any other.

Matthew had left me and I was with Audrey, talking as we picked fruit on the outskirts of the village. When the laughter and the gossip had finally died down, she looked at me, her brow furrowed. "You know, I've never asked you about this Lily, but… how are you holding up? I know you're happy with Matthew and all of us-" she said, trying to find the words to say. "But there's still… Michael."

I nodded and looked away, setting down my basket.

"Yes, I know. It hurts to think about him, about the way he held my hand and the way in which he kissed me and that night we made love. It hurts to know that the man I am supposed to be raising my child with isn't here, that my son will never get a chance to know his father. It hurts to know that he chose something else over me," I confessed, a lump in my throat. I rubbed my arms in an effort to console myself, chewing on my bottom lip. "And that's selfish; I know Audrey, but I still have my faith, the one thing that brings me closer to Michael. I know he's still here… around me, because I swear when I'm feeling my saddest and I think my sobs will wake Matthew, that his arms are around me. And everything's okay…"

I smiled sadly and composed myself, "And still, I know that the most important thing he said to me was 'God did not make the human heart to love as we can… but if you give as much as you can, I can understand. And that will be more than enough.' My heart has swelled to twice the size it should be, to love them both. And the place Matthew has in my heart keeps me alive, keeps me from going absolutely insane…"

Audrey patted my back comfortingly and with a sigh, took my hand.

"Come on kid, I'll make you some tea."

* * *

I was sitting on my porch in our swing, one of my legs folded underneath me as the other pushed me back and forth. Our house was little thing, made of white stucco and stone, set so that I could look out over the beach. And as I looked around at our prosperity, I was musing about how much I had changed. Every day here had seen me love more, run faster, jump higher. I had learned to trust in myself and in my faith, knowing that I could do what was needed of me if only I could pray. My skin had darkened a little from the constant sun, my eyes shone brighter with life and vitality, my hair long and frequently braided with feathers.

But as much as they had come to learn from me, I was learning too- I was one of their people as much as they were mine. Jeep playfully called our assimilation into the tribe 'going native', and it was such a natural thing that I hardly noticed it at all because this was right where we should've been all along...

I was taken off guard by a scream from the outskirts of the village, immediately jumping to my feet and moving to the edge of my porch.

Something was wrong.

There was a crowd gathering, no more than ten or fifteen meters away from me, seeming to part slightly to allow something to past, yelling, gasping, crying. Matthew came tearing through the center of the village and grabbed onto my skirt, gasping for breath.

"Matthew, inside," I said, my son clutching my leg.

He didn't listen.

And that was the moment in which my heart stopped. My face completely drained of blood and it was all I could do to keep from going weak at the knees, choking back a cry as I tried not to frighten my child.

It was him, beautiful and exactly the same as I had remembered him.

I took one step forward before my breath caught in my throat, rendering me speechless.

They were touching him, in awe of him and the scene was much as how it had been when I was welcomed into heaven. He seemed comfortable with it or at least oblivious to it, his eyes locked to mine. I was paralyzed and no matter how much I wanted to, I literally could not move. He was shirtless, body free of ancient tattoos. His wings were massive and white, unlike his siblings' soft gray color- the color my wings had been- only another testament to his splendor, as was the soft glow around him.

He was in arms' reach now and his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb caressing my bottom lip. The familiarity of his touch made me almost faint in response. His hand traveled down my neck and arm, holding my elbow securely. I reached out to touch him tentatively, still unsure if he was real or if I had finally lost my mind. My hand gripped his shoulder, then his bicep, my heart fluttering just a bit.

Completely real.

"Michael," I whispered. "Michael!"

He held me as I began to sob, my body bowing to his. Michael hid his face in the crook of my neck, his presence overwhelming, comforting, alarming- wrong but oh-so right. I let out a triumphant war cry, one that was answered by all.

I could hear crying over my shoulder and knew it was Audrey, Matthew leaving me to run to her.

"Lily." He said my name once, his voice breaking pitifully as if it pained him. It startled me to hear him crying and it only made me sob even worse, my instinct to comfort him flaring up inside of me. Michael's arms tightened, probably bruising me as he tried to make up for three years of absence, in a single moment, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Michael's eyes, nearly wild searched my face as I began to shake uncontrollably in his arms. "Oh God- Michael! Just don't let me go, please don't let me fall again," I choked out, wrapping myself around him tightly. I knew everyone was watching us but I didn't care- I was only human. He was kissing my face, kissing away the tears as he tried to soothe the pain inside of me. "He made me keep these emotions and every second hurt without you; it was indescribable," he said, nestling his face in hair. His pain was intense, burning and it made me hurt even worse for him. "It was more than I could take. All I wanted was to be with you. I knew I made a mistake the second I watched you fall from His grace- and I'm sorry for hurting you and I know that I have done no more than to stand by, but Lily, I love you with every fiber of my being. I need to be with you."

My knees gave out and then he was steadying me, his arms on my elbows to keep me upright. I could sense the desperation and fear in his voice, a knot tightening in my stomach. "Michael… if you came back just to be with me, He would have sent you sooner. And He didn't because He's had to give you an order, hasn't He," I asked, honestly not wanting to hear the answer.

Michael nodded and pressed his forehead against mine. My heart began to race.

"He sent me home."

I trembled once before unleashing a tirade of words I had never let Matthew hear, Michael's eyes burning into mine. He momentarily silenced me with a brief kiss, cupping my face in his hands even as I pulled back to glared at him. "He's allowing you to stay," I asked very seriously. "Unless the end of the world is coming once again, I will never leave you Lillith Celeste Eden. And that I swear," Michael replied, stroking my hair back.

I still felt unsure of his words. "Promise?"

Michael gripped me and pulled me up into a kiss, making the whole world disappear.

My heart practically burst from the overwhelming love I felt, singing higher than I ever could in my own voice, racing faster than I could ever run. He was very real, from the feel of his skin and muscles underneath my hands to the breath against my face to the heart beating against my chest. I was almost delirious with passion, Michael definitely trying to make up for every moment we had spent apart, though that would be highly inappropriate to do in public.

Three years of pain and heartache. Gone, just like that.

This was surreal.

"Mommy?"

Reality.

I made a noise in my throat, one of impatience and longing as I pulled away from Michael. "I'm sorry," I said out of breath, brushing my hair out of my face. Michael let me go completely and I composed myself before turning to Matthew, smiling softly at his sudden shyness. "Mommy, its Michael, the Archangel; he's my guardian angel," my son said, looking up at Michael before burying his face in my skirt. Michael looked at me once before kneeling down in front of us, coming eye to eye with the child that was his own, "No Matthew, I am an Archangel no more. But what I am now is a father."

"He's my daddy," Matthew asked quietly.

"Yes."

Matthew wrapped his arms around Michael's neck as he stood, my husband looking at me over the tiny being in his arms. It struck me that this was the very first time he had gotten to simply hold and love the child he had help usher into the world, his eyes seeming to glaze over just a bit. Michael pulled me into his embrace and bent down to kiss my forehead, the cool metal of his own band pressing into the back of my neck. He held us tightly against his chest, trying his best to keep his voice calm and even as he told us how much he loved us. Soon Audrey pressed against Michael and I, embracing us both around her stomach. "Welcome home Michael," she said before promptly bursting into tears again. Jeep was consoling her, Rob in his arms as he too joined us.

And then everyone came together, wrapping around my little family.

I knew that my heart was swelling again for the love of my God, my faith, my friends- my family. For my son. And for the only man I would ever love.

I cried.


	19. Family

Our life was incredibly beautiful.

I stood in the doorway as Michael tucked Matthew in bed, kneeling at his side. "Daddy, do you miss being an angel?" Michael sat back and sighed, looking between us before he answered his son, "No Matthew; I do not miss that life because for a long time, I was alone. Of course I had my brothers and sisters and God, but I was absolutely alone in my heart. I did not feel as I do now, as you do. And so I was not sad… just apathetic; then eventually miserable as I pondered the meaning of my creation, my existence. I had learned that something was missing in my life and as it turned out, it was your mother. When Lily was born, I felt something in her that made me… happy. I loved her; much more than I thought was possible to ever love another than Him. I only spent a week and a half on this Earth with Lily, in which we met and fell in love… fought against our feelings, against the Angels and eventually against each other… a week and a half in which our friends died, in which you were born and when we both died-"

Matthew looked at me, his eyes wide. "Mommy, you died? I thought you said you only went to visit God."

"I did die, but I only stayed in Heaven for awhile," I corrected, looking at my husband pointedly. "Which constitutes as a visit, Michael." Michael nodded, deciding not to completely indulge the details of our rather graphic deaths to our three-year-old son.

"And when Lily came back- for you- I decided stayed in heaven. I was very sad, being able to feel… I knew that I was missing out on your life and spending time with your mother. It was so bad that God made me come back, so that I could be okay," he said, smiling softly at Matthew. "Although heaven will always be home for me and I might have to go back someday, it does not hold the same appeal for me. My home is here, with you and your mother. This is the only place where I belong. And I missed this- being human and being a father- when I was in heaven; I don't miss heaven here because this is my heaven." Matthew seemed to understand and Michael stood, bending down to kiss his forehead. He walked over to me and we blew the candles out before shutting the door, moving into the kitchen.

Michael sat down I moved around the room, making tea I knew he wouldn't drink. The seemingly innocent conversation with Matthew had me shaken about my partner's choices in choosing me, choosing Earth because despite his objections to the contrary, I doubted every choice Michael made.

And he knew I did.

He must have sensed this now, because he promptly stood as soon as the thought crossed my mind and walked over to me, trapping me between the counter and his body. I could feel every breath he took, trying not to get swept away in the emotions as his hand found its hold on my hip, pushing up my shirt a little bit. "Ask me Lily." I could feel the words rumble in his chest where it rested against my back. "So you never regret it," I questioned, feeling as he moved to fully wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back against him. He sighed and shook his head, a gentle breeze coming through the window to blow out the candles. I looked out over the sea as Michael placed a light kiss along the side of my jaw. "No," he replied softly. "I could never regret this. Why do you wish so hard to believe anything other than what I say?"

"I have no idea. It just does not seem logical… if I had as much as you had-"

"And if you had felt what I had, you would have made the same decisions. And that I know for a fact," Michael replied, putting an end to the conversation.

We simply stood in the dark, calm and silent other than the sounds of our breath. His warmth radiated throughout me, from the tips of my toes to my fingertips. I didn't budge an inch, trying to appease him; I could sense his anger in my cynicism.

"Lily?"

"Yes," I answered.

He suddenly seemed unsure of himself and his arms loosened. That was a bad sign.

I gripped the counter for strength in case I needed it, turning to face him. Michael was standing with one of his arms folded across his chest, his other hand over his mouth. He looked strangely guilty… and ashamed. "Michael?"

"I am a selfish being Lillith and I'm starting to come to terms about this," he said, seeming unsure if he should meet my eyes. I crossed the space between us and tilted his chin up, peering up into his eyes, entranced. "Spit it out Michael. You're making me nervous." I chuckled to prove my point, holding his face in my hands. He took my hands and kissed them, sighing. "I know I have asked a lot of you and gotten so much more in return, but I have one more thing to ask-"

I was getting impatient, narrowing my eyes at him, "Michael, what is it?"

"Have my child," he whispered.

I could only stare at him, but I wasn't seeing him; no, I was seeing the rest of our lives flash before my eyes.

Michael and I making love with a small swelling between my strong hips, his own hips gentle against me. My stomach rounding beautifully with life. The miracle of my child's birth. Michael crying over his son or daughter. Matthew growing up with his sibling. And the same thing, over and over until our home was full.

When I finally cleared my head, I looked at him, blinking as I saw him in a completely new light. "Okay Michael."

"Okay? Seriously," he asked, looking at me as if he were afraid that I would purloin my words. And so I nodded, smiling as I reached up to kiss him briefly. "It makes sense Michael, you wanting a child and you're not being selfish- we are giving so much back to the world through our child… and yes, we can have a baby. As many as you want," I grinned. Michael bent down and pulled me into his secure arms. "You have no idea how much this means to me," he said, insanely ecstatic. He spun me once before letting me down and kissing me, holding my face between his hands.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you my wife."

He began to kiss me deeply, capturing both of my wrists in one of his hands and pulling me against his chest. Michael hoisted me onto the counter and I sighed, savoring every moment. Then I kissed him before pulling away briefly, laughing nervously. "We're not getting started tonight, are we?"

Michael shrugged but there was hope hidden somewhere in his eyes- that much I knew was true. "I believe it will happen when it happens, but for now, all you have to feel… is this," he murmured against my mouth.

Nothing but this.

I could do that.


	20. A Midnight Conversation

I woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep.

"Dammit."

Without waking my husband, I got out of bed and pulled on a tee shirt and skirt, leaving my necklace on the bed beside Michael- I didn't want to worry him and he knew I wouldn't go far without my chain.

I went down to the beach and walked along the shore, the moon reflecting off of the water in a way that could only be heaven-sent. The night was beautiful, with just enough surf to make a soothing, monotonous sound as the waves broke against the shore. The air was incredibly fresh and smelled of salt, every breath seeming to bring me closer to something higher than myself. The water sparkled and foamed as small waves rolled up onto the sand, cresting over my toes as I strayed into its grasp.

In the rare moment that I had wholly to myself, I couldn't help but reflect on how much my life had changed in the time that Michael had returned. I thought of the deep joy in his eyes when he looked at me, the joy that had overflowed abundantly onto our child and made our home feel warm, loved, happy.

There was a call, alerting me to the presence of another.

I turned and smiled, the waves crashing into the warm sand underneath my feet as Michael came across the tide. I felt a rush of gratitude, one of many that I had experienced since the day that he had descended- ecstatic over the fact that he had chosen me. "I thought I left you sleeping," I said over the sound of the ocean, Michael smirking.

"How could you possibly think that I would idle as you left my side Lily?" With my eyes locked on his, I started walking slowly forward and he smiled. And then suddenly and without warning, the vision of my death flooded my awareness. I didn't know why, but I was forced to realize that the choice I had faced that day had not been about avenging Michael, it had been that slim decision between hate and love, destruction and rebirth.

A lingering life of hate and anger or one full of love- of Michael.

My answer had been so automatic that I hadn't had to think consciously of it, being that it was to fight, to sacrifice my life for his. And I knew why: God had been showing me the consequences of following my heart, of following my joy instead of blindly complying with what others told me.

"I dreamt tonight, dreamt of how different it would be if I had made the choice to stay in heaven," I murmured, my hair whipping around my face. "I would still have you, of course. But I wouldn't have Matthew or the chance to give you another son. So I realize that I made the right decision in loving you- because I loved you enough to leave you. For our son."

The greatest smile I had ever seen appeared on Michael's face as I reached out for him, stepping into his embrace. "The moon is bright tonight- isn't it beautiful," I questioned softly, my husband smiling as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

Michael kissed me and sighed, "The only thing I can truly call beautiful at this moment in time is you." The tickle of his breath on my ear sent a shiver down my spine, my hands tightening their grip on his tee shirt. My head tilted back and I hummed in my throat as he ghosted his lips there, large hands firm on my lower back. With the small movements that we made, it was almost as if we were dancing, held together by a gentlest of pressures. Michael spoke in Arcana to me and I understood easily, as if I had heard the words a thousand times. Warm hands drifted to cup the place were my jaw and neck met, his lips pressing against mine as if they had been searching, wandering lost until our flesh met. He pulled me off of my feet, smiling as I gasped in shock before hitting him in the shoulder. "Michael!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cooed, taking me back into his arms from where I had strayed, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," I replied, brushing my nose against his. He sighed and looked out over the night, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I have heard them talking of our relationship- about the fact that we shared no vows before calling ourselves husband and wife. Though they do not doubt the depth of our bond, they would however like us to affirm our marriage in the truest sense before God," Michael murmured. I laughed and shook my head, looking down at my ring, "We were before God when you gave me this ring and called me your wife, were we not? I am pretty sure if He had disapproved, He would have made it known."

"Yes, He would have," Michael agreed, stroking my cheek. "But against Audrey, we are fighting a losing battle."

We both laughed and I turned to face my husband, sighing softly.

"Is that something you would like? A wedding, I mean?"

"To see you coming towards me, dressed in white with your hair adorned with gems and feathers would be a dream come true. Yet, it is not something I need or require of you- especially not when you have given me your body, your love, your hope and soon, a child hopefully. But yes, I would like it."

I smiled and stood on the tips of my toes, kissing him gently, "Then you shall have your wedding Michael and I will be your wife- again. But I want to hear a true proposal first."

Michael grinned and went down on bended knee, removing the band from my finger before looking up at me.

"Lillith Eden, will you marry me? Again?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Yes."


	21. Simplicity

My mind was instantly preoccupied about a second after I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling as I inhaled. I could hear that the village already awake and busy, preparing for the approaching celebration at sunset. They must have been in such a rush that they had taken it upon themselves to pray, Jeep taking over my job for a day.

I rolled over to see Michael's peaceful expression, my thumb running over his bottom lip as I smiled. "My husband." I awoke Michael with the sweetest of kisses, knowing that Jeep and Michael's friend Patrick would be coming to get him soon. That simple kiss became much more, beautiful and full of passion as he took me for the first time on our wedding day, our hands clasped tightly. I then pulled on a simple dress and left Michael to get ready, going to wake Matthew. He too was gone within the hour, off with one of the nurses.

Audrey had baby Charlie tied securely on her back when she entered my home, a wrapped bundle in her arms. "Morning bride-to-be," she grinned, the statement making my eyes roll.

"He already considers me his wife." I was decidedly nonchalant about everything today.

She scoffed, tossing her hair back, "Yeah, well, what does Michael know?"

Audrey's deft hands combed through my mess of hair from where my husband had been beside himself and just ripped his fingers through it, beginning to curl it with pieces of bone. She took small amounts of hair above each of my ears and braided it before taking feathers and beads to decorate the braids.

"I just cannot believe you guys are getting married today…"

"This whole party is completely unnecessary Audrey," I replied, half-bored with the whole ordeal. But even I couldn't deny that somewhere inside of me that I was looking forward to finally getting to say my vows and proclaim my love for Michael in front of all. "Its going to be beautiful," she insisted, pursing her lips at me. Audrey paused for a minute before chuckling underneath her breath. "Have you two thought about giving the Messiah some siblings soon?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes. He was so nervous about asking me, but of course, I accepted. I would do anything for Michael."

Audrey began to tend to my face, doing me up with ceremonial paint. "Knowing you freaks, you'll end up having twins-"

"Audrey!"

* * *

I sat in a little raised platform in the middle of the village, waiting for Michael. My dress was simple, baring one shoulder and arm as the other was sheathed in a full sleeve of white cloth. It was long, floor-length and with a split up the side baring my arm, all the way up to my hip and then some.

I was positive he was going to love it.

And with the way his eyes bulged as he took me in, I knew I had been right in my assumption. Michael walked up to me and offered me an orchid, my eyes growing wide.

"How did you-"

"Its your favorite flower," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

The entire village knelt down before us, Audrey coming to sit at my feet with a massive bundle of flowers. Jeep did the same with Michael although he held a bow, clearing his throat. "Tonight, we have been asked to join Michael and Lily as they become husband and wife. If there is any who does not think that they should become as one, we ask that you speak now," Jeep said, looking out over the crowd. There wasn't even a sound and I smiled, turning to Michael before running my hand down his cheek.

"I found not any words that could say 'I love you' any better than my heart could," I said, lifting his hand to my breast. I closed my eyes and exhaled softly, "I love this man."

Michael smiled simply and as I opened my eyes, inclined his head towards me.

"And I love this woman."

"Then I see no reason why you should not be as you are," Audrey smiled. "Man. Wife."

We leaned forward and kissed, the chorus of shouts almost deafening. I laughed and held his face in my hands, Michael laying claim on my thigh. We turned to the oncoming torrent of people and I smiled, "It was a nice wedding, short and sweet."

Everyone congratulated us, wishing our marriage longevity and blessing me with many children. It wasn't until the sun set fully on the horizon that the festivities truly started, the torches being lit as the food began to come out of every home in the village. There was the sound of flutes and huge drums, people dancing and shouting happily. However, Michael and I kindly stayed out of it, preferring to watch as they simply let the music and instinct take over.

"Lily! Michael, come on and dance," Audrey said, taking both of our hands and pulling us into the crowd. Jeep kept Michael on his feet as I eventually worked my way over to where Audrey had left the dancing, grinning. "You were right. Its beautiful Audrey; thank you for this."

She smiled. "You're welcome love. I know Michael will be getting lucky tonight-"

I caught a glimpse of him and was caught off-guard by my assaulting emotions, the lust rising in me even as I tried in vain to keep it under control. "He's definitely getting lucky tonight." He was shirtless and covered in sweat, the heat of the night almost unbearable. It sent a thrill up my spine seeing my husband so… primal. We had surpassed going native by this point; we were absolutely animalistic.

He stood up straight and looked at me, his chest rising and falling from the exertion.

Jeep looked over his shoulder and smiled briefly at Audrey before returning to the festivities.

Michael didn't.

He walked over to me and I pulled my hand down his arm, letting out a soft sigh. Audrey immediately stopped talking and blushed, probably feeling very out of place. "I'll see you later Audrey," I murmured as she left us, my friend running to her partner's side. I looked up at Michael and swallowed, meeting the intensity of his burning eyes. I kissed him once, my hands cupping his cheek and neck as he pulled my body close. He groaned deep in his chest and I bit my bottom lip, Michael's voice deep, alluring and full of promises.

"I want you."

I stroked his face and nodded, anticipation making my heart race uncontrollably. I had never felt like this before and I realized with a start- with joy and happiness rushing through my veins, longing and yearning so strong it made my heart hurt- as to why. "God, I can't believe this is happening," I whispered.

My heart had never been as full as it was now, basking in the commemoration of our love. I felt at ease and safe with Michael because I no longer doubted him; not after tonight. And if anything, my changing body had given way to fate: I had put on a good five pound of pure fat to even out my lean, strong body, every month my body had shown that its capacity to carry a life had not diminished, my health had been excellent and it was right.

Because tonight was the night.

And I was finally ready.

Michael took my hand and I smiled, feeling more in love with him than I had ever thought I could be capable of. "Come."

Hand in hand, we headed towards our home.

Towards our fate of being someone's parents.


	22. A Glow

Months had passed and I was almost to the point of giving up.

Michael and I tried every night without fail in the hopes of me becoming pregnant and every time, we were met with disappointment. I had steadily become angrier, not with God or with Michael, but with myself. As a woman, it should have been easy to become with child and yet, I knew that it was my body, not Michael's, that had failed.

As well, the tribe had grown so large that some had ventured out to set up settlements of their own, taking faith with them. We all kept in touch and it was not uncommon for us to go visit our neighbors but despite my happiness with my life, I was missing one thing.

A child of my own.

* * *

I eased up on the reins of my horse, looking over at Audrey as we came to a stop in front of two large figures. I leaned down to where my son was in my arms, Matthew inhaling as I pulled my horse into a stop. "Wake up sweetheart," I murmured as he finally stirred and groaned. He pressed his head against my chest and I smiled, getting down from the horse to greet the people coming to welcome us.

"Lily," a statuesque couple called, walking over. I embraced them each, Matthew smiling up at them from his place on my hip. "Mina, Pierre," I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Mina kissed Matthew's forehead and squeezed my shoulder gently, smiling. "Michael and Jeep is still building house," she asked in her broken English. I nodded, letting my son down so he could go and play with the other children. "More space for when our family is bigger."

"Ah, babies?"

I shook my head, my smile faltering briefly, "Not yet."

Mina seemed to sense my pain and slipped her hand in mine, squeezing it supportively.

"Come, I show you tribe," she said.

* * *

After the tour, there was a feast as they honored mine and Matthew's presence. As a gift, I helped them bless their lands and they returned the favor by playing music, singing and dancing for us. I was trying to have a good time, but it was very difficult, my arms folded over my midsection almost defensively- as if I was challenging someone to make note of how I was still not pregnant. And then I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach and bit my tongue in an effort not to cuss, wrinkling my face. It went awake quickly and I soon dismissed it, before it happened again just before the party ended.

"Audrey, I have to pee," I said.

Leaving Matthew with my friend, I went to the bushes and used the bathroom, a sudden pang for Michael's presence dominant over everything else.

I tossed and turned in my sleep for most of the night, uncomfortable in the little hut that we were staying in. With an angry exhale of breath, I stood up and dressed, going to where their washing place was.

Despite the river being used to bathe by the village, it was surprisingly beautiful, mostly slow running and peaceful. I took off my gown and slipped into the unexpectedly warm waters, laying back and closing my eyes. I began to swim, trying to clear my head and relieve my pain.

Then comprehension dawned on me and I nearly drowned as I stilled in the water.

As a child I hated math, but now I was so thankful I was good at it, counting once, twice, almost seven times before I was satisfied. Standing in chest deep water, I slid my hand below the surface and pressed my hand against the gentle curve of my lower stomach, gasping at the touch. If I was feeling symptoms so strong and my stomach was this swollen, I had to have been three months pregnant at least. "How did I not know," I whispered, thinking that for the first time, knowing that I was someone's mother, made me absolutely sick.

I jumped out of the water and went immediately to Audrey, waking her from a sound sleep. "Audrey, I'm pregnant," I whispered, trying not to wake our children. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning, "Lily, if you were pregnant, I think we would both know."

I took her hand and pressed it to my stomach, Audrey's face immediately lighting up. As soon as she took a look at me however, her face fell and became creased with concern at my expression. "Lily, are you okay," she asked quietly. I shook my head and began to pace, swallowing.

"I didn't have any symptoms. I thought the ridiculous amount of sex we were having was responsible for me being late. I wasn't sick- until just now. There were no headaches, no backaches, no big boobs, nothing. Hell, if I was even feeling fatigued, I wouldn't have known with how little sleep Michael and I get." I plopped down into my own hammock, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant. I really am."

Audrey came over and began to console me, telling me to simply be thankful it was happening now after all that I had gone through. She stroked my hair and I closed my eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

And then Michael's voice woke me up.

"Audrey, are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes Michael, I'm sure. Her heart rate is higher, blood pressure too. And her stomach is definitely rounded; you're going to be a daddy," Audrey replied excitedly, standing outside the door of the hut.

I held my breath before calling out for her, "Audrey!"She told Michael to stay where he was and walked in, exchanging the cloth I had on my forehead for another. "Good morning Lily. You were running a little fever so I've been keeping these compresses on you-"

"And you sent for my husband," I finished, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Audrey." Michael's voice was sharp and impatient, Audrey looking towards the door almost nervously. "Yeah Michael, she's-" Audrey was honestly about to lie, to Michael of all people which was a feat that was- as of current- unheard of. "Not okay," he replied, stepping inside and nearly filling the small room with his smothering presence. He looked at me, sighing softly. "Hi," I said pitifully, looking at Michael. "Hi."

"Can we have a moment," he asked Audrey. "Alone?"

She nodded and made to duck out of the door, looking to me. "I'll go see how the kids are going," she said, shooting me a brief smile before heading back to the village. I could feel his burning eyes on me as he bent down beside my hammock and then his hand was cupping my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. He kissed me gently and pressed his forehead against mine. "I believe you're pregnant," Michael whispered, his thumb stroking my jaw. "Only because Audrey told you so."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "You're irrational; whether she told me or you did, I would know all the same." Michael was then very serious, looking down at where my stomach was poorly hidden beneath my thin dress. "I… um…"

"Its okay. He's yours too," I replied, laying my hand over his. I slid his hand from my cheek down to the bump, letting it rest on the curve of my stomach. He was silent as he held his hand against me, leaning against my side, blue eyes fixed on my body. I let out a quiet breath as for one moment, I saw myself in the same light that Michael had told me of. But even then, I knew that it was not my light-

It was our baby's.

Michael took both of my hands in his and kissed them, pulling me close.

"Thank you."


	23. My Heaven

I woke up alone in our new house, bigger than the old one but still very simple, with several more rooms that would fit our growing family.

Stretching out like a cat, I rolled from my side onto my back, yawning quietly.

My stomach seemed huge to me, despite me only being five months. Audrey had probably been this big at seven or eight months, but then again, she was a good five inches shorter than me and substantially thinner so maybe my stomach actually did fit my body. "Michael, are you cooking," I asked loudly, admittedly too lazy to get up. The sound of an egg frying was my only answer and I smiled, burying my body into the bedding. He was getting used to cooking and doing the things that I was too tired to do; he pretended that he was only doing it because I was pregnant, but in truth he would have done it either way. His worries about me hurting myself or the baby were an ongoing thing.

And honestly, feeding me was starting to seem like a full-time occupation.

Michael came into the bedroom with a bowl in his hands, handing it to me as he sat at my feet. He massaged my swollen ankles and calves as I ate, smiling when he elicited a groan from me. "You know, Sasha is worried about you," my husband murmured, talking about my midwife. "Your weight concerns her. It seems to be that your stomach is much bigger than it should be…"

I made a face.

"But, in my opinion, you are extremely attractive," Michael smiled.

"And fat."

Michael moved to lay down beside me, cupping my cheek. I in turn began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, though it wasn't much to play with, my fingers content to dance there. His hand then moved to my lower stomach and began to press gently, trying to illicit one of the rare kicks from our baby. Michael laughed and just shook his head, rubbing my stomach.

Then his hand froze and I could see the distinct way his face moved when he was perplexed, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong love," I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "I want you to put your hands here-" One hand far to my left. "And here." The other hand on the upper part of my stomach. "Do you feel that," Michael questioned, looking up at me. I nodded, confused, "Yeah, it's the baby's head and bottom."

Michael moved my hand lower, almost to my pelvis and pressed my hand down hard.

"Then how do you explain this?"

I gasped once in shock. "Audrey."

* * *

I stood on my front porch as Michael and Matthew stood in front of the house, Michael teaching his young son how to defend himself. I saw no point to it, but it was pleasing to watch, feeling the pride I felt in Matthew mirrored in my husband's face.

"Good stance Matthew. Again," Michael said.

After washing them for awhile longer, I clapped my hands, catching their attention. "Its time to get cleaned up- dinner is ready."

We- well, I- had gotten accustomed to cooking without modern amenities; Michael had never needed them and Matthew had never seen them. I usually prepared our meal with the other women in the center of the village where everyone ate their meals, as Michael had hunted with the other men. But now we were catching our own food and cooking over the heated rocks in front of our fireplace and that made me feel more than a little cut off from my extended family. No one else seemed to feel the same though; most women and their mates drifted from the tribe until their child was born before promptly returning to life as usual. And people expected us to do the same, more so even, being that we were considered their leaders and the fact that I was pregnant with twins; the first in the tribes as a whole.

"Momma," Matthew said, sweaty and tired. He ran up the steps and wrapped his arms around my legs, pressing his curls against my stomach.

I smiled and tousled his hair before extending my hand to Michael. He grasped it firmly in his, channeling as much love and adoration through the simple gesture as he possibly could. Matthew bounded through the house to wash as Michael and I slowly went to follow after him. "Tonight, when Matthew has gone with the others to the jungle village, I want to take you to a place I found," Michael murmured into my hair, his voice deep and husky.

I raised an eyebrow and simply smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"Michael," I laughed, feeling strangely weightless as he held me in his arms. "Keep your eyes closed Lily."

I was almost frustrated with anticipation at our destination. Michael had made me cover my eyes and like I was a child, had been carrying me for a good half hour. He was strong; despite me weighing a good thirty-five pounds more than I regularly did, Michael didn't seem to be having any more difficulty than usual.

"Closed," he reinforced as he let me down, my toes sinking into the sand. His fingers were at my neck, untying my dress and letting it pool around my feet. I could hear as Michael undressed as well, pulling my heavy hair back over one of my shoulders.

He kissed my neck and I felt him smile against my flesh, his hands drifting down to cup my stomach. "Now open them."

My eyes opened to a little lagoon, a private beach closed off by rock jutting out on either side. I was sure no one else knew about this place; it was now ours. "Oh Michael… its amazing," I whispered, my fingers pressing over my lips.

"And warm. "

Michael dove beneath the waves, swimming impressively, predatorily. I smiled before joining him, my body and belly alike being caressed by the gentle currents. I thought once about how Michael's hands did the same and my body immediately flushed in response, tightening up with desire. By the time he resurfaced, I was standing in shallow waters, looking at him expectantly. "So beautiful," I said, talking about the lagoon. He smiled and gently began to swim towards me, "I wouldn't use the word with you standing here in comparison." He came close and as soon as my body met his, I was swept away with desire.

My breasts found warmth against his chest, my hand on his muscular hip. I was nearly crippled with the need of him inside of me, the need to be one. Just looking at the perfection of his face made everything else pale in comparison. Michael's hands suddenly moved grip my thighs, pulling me up onto his waist. I looked down at him and smiled, my curtain of hair falling forward. He bit one of my tender nipples, making me groan and arch back slightly. He ground up against me briefly before taking me to the sand, his arms sure enough to shield me from the full impact, but still letting me feel the extent of his power.

And again, he was very powerful.

He pushed himself into me fully in one movement, making me cry out loudly; I didn't care, though because no one could hear us. Over and over, I tightened around him, my head snapping back in response to his body. Michael bent down over my stomach and kissed me, pulling me back to him. "Stay with me." I gripped the back of his head as I shook with sheer bliss, my breath coming out in sharp pants. "Please Michael, more. More," I said. He smiled and pushed so deep that I whimpered, my eyes squeezing shut in response. I could sense him starting to fight for control when I began to beg him for more, screaming his name until I grew hoarse. Michael picked up the pace and I sensed us both getting near, tightening my legs around him. Sweat rolled down his shoulders and I was taken for just a moment, really coming to terms about how beautiful he was- and I was glad he was mine. And then I threw my head back once more in absolute pleasure, my hands flying up to tangle in my hair. The pressure inside of me peaked as he pushed forward one last time, ecstasy flooding through me, making me tingle from head to toe. We stayed like that for what could have been millennia, Michael wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his heartbeat and looked up at him, his eyes full of emotion. It made me thank God a thousand times over for allowing this man to become my husband. "You are mine." It felt good to say it because he was- Michael was mine forever. "My husband, my soul mate, my everything. You complete me Michael."

He simply smiled and kissed me before moving to lay behind me, moving one of his arms underneath my head and wrapping the other around my stomach. It wasn't long before I felt his chest rise and fall evenly, his breathing slowing down drastically. I smiled knowing that our lovemaking had put him to sleep as usual and closed my own eyes. I was content to lie here for the rest of eternity.

I loved him more than living and I had no idea what I had done to deserve such a handsome angel, but I must have done something right. I'd done the impossible as a sinner because surely at this moment-

I'd made it to heaven.


	24. Confliction

His hands were on me, stroking my face, my hair, my neck. His arms were strong around me, supporting me. I could feel the love in his strength as he held me, his lips pressed to my hair. My hands reached up to grab his, his arms wrapping around my neck from behind me.

My nails dug into his forearm but he didn't flinch, instead sighing my name softly.

"It is okay Lillith; I love you. I am here."

I choked out a sob, tightening my grasp on him, "Just don't leave me Gabriel."

* * *

I sat straight up from my sleep, my heart racing. I couldn't catch my breath and I realized that I was covered in a cold sweat, soaking the sheets around me. I looked around and in the dim light from the moon I noticed Michael, standing naked against the wall as he looked out of the window.

I sat, frozen.

"You were calling for Gabriel in your sleep, crying out for him." Michael's voice was soft and even, but I could hear the pain in his tone and in the moonlight, his face was open, flawless. "I was having a nightmare-"

"Lie," he whispered, shaking his head.

"He was-" I tried to speak, to quell the hurt I had caused him. "Again: a lie." I felt my face crumple as I began to weep, curling up around my stomach, "I have no idea what to say to you Michael. I was dreaming and he was just… there." Michael slid into the bed behind me and kissed my ear, sighing. He then combed his fingers through my curls, his free hand resting on my stomach as he rested his forehead against my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, my voice wavering, "I'm sorry."

"Lay back," Michael replied, his voice soft. I did as he said, resting back against his body, Michael wrapping his arms around me. Soon I was comfortable and warm in his embrace, still feeling a little guilty for dreaming about Gabriel. "You know I love you," I whispered.

"I know."

Tears began to fall from my eyes, my breath catching repeatedly in my throat. "I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life Michael; scared of having the babies, scared of my dreams, scared of hurting you like this." He was silent for a moment before he swallowed, clearing his throat. "This is not your fear- this is Gabriel's."

I was confused.

"How? I don't understand what you mean."

"He has a connection with you," Michael replied simply as I turned and faced him. My eyebrows furrowed and he sighed, looking away from me. "I was not the only one who watched you, who loved you." I set back on the bed, my hand on my stomach, "What does that mean?" Michael looked up at the ceiling, silent for what seemed like the longest time. "Your fear is his- because he fears that he made a mistake in not doing what I did," my husband replied. I shook my head, confusion overwhelming all as I struggled to make sense of Michael's words. "So you're saying that Gabriel was in love with me and now his turmoil is causing me to dream as I do," I questioned, Michael nodding in reply. I reached out and touched his face, sighing.

Michael closed his eyes and I leaned forward to press my forehead against his, "And that troubles you, doesn't it?" He nodded, speaking in a soft, somber tone when he opened his eyes again. "I do trust that you do not get me wrong and I apologize for how this might make you feel, but I love you very much- more than life itself. And I will not let anything come between us, you understand that, yes?"

"Yes."

"Gabriel wanted to descend with me," Michael murmured. "I told him no."

I raised my hand and he fell silent, watching as I chewed on my bottom lip. "Because of me," I whispered, pressing my fingers to my lips. Michael moved forward and pulled me into his arms, "Lily, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly and what you did was nsanely selfish Michael. He's family- but because you're so insecure, now he's in pain and he's plaguing my dreams! You had no right!"

Michael released me and looked at me, a hurt expression on his face. "You're my wife."

"Yes I am," I replied, getting out of bed and getting dressed. "Where are you going," he asked as I pulled on my necklace around my neck.

"I'm going for a walk- I need to think because instead of trusting in me and realizing that I would never betray our covenant, that I would never betray you, Michael, now you've hurt both Gabriel and I. I may not love him as I love you, but I do have enough compassion as a human being to acknowledge his pain. And that hurts me," I replied, walking out.

* * *

I watched as Michael and Jeep left with a group of hunters, Audrey standing beside me.

"So no goodbye? No anything," she asked quietly, looking up at me. I sighed and picked up my basket, shaking my head. "Not in three days. But that's just as well, because I haven't said anything to him either," I replied, moving towards the forest.

We picked fruit, singing and laughing as Audrey attempted to keep me occupied and in good spirits.

A branch cracked and my head snapped up, my eyes scanning the forest.

"Audrey, go back to the village," I murmured.

"Huh?"

There was a flash of steel and I pushed her back towards the path, my heartbeat starting to race. "Who's out there," I asked, pulling my blade from its sheath on my hip. He stepped out of the trees, a weary expression on his face. I ran towards him, supporting him as he leaned against me, tears running down my cheeks. "Gabriel," I whispered, his arms wrapping around me in a vice. "I can't... Such strong emotions," he said, pressing his face to my hair. "How your people deal with this maelstrom, I will never know."

"You're weak; I need to get you back to the village. Michael should be home soon."

We moved back into the village, everyone stopping to stare at Gabriel and I. There was the pounding of hooves in the distance and I inhaled, "They're coming back."

"That is not good."

"Gabriel!" Michael's face was fierce as he rode into the village, jumping down off of his horse and drawing his blade.

I pressed my hand to the armor over Gabriel's heart, meeting my husband's eyes, "You have a chance to make this right Michael. Don't do something you'll regret." He looked between Gabriel and I, tossing down his knife in disgust. "Do as you please, Lillith," he said through his teeth. And with that, he walked away, leaving me stunned, staring at his retreating form. Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist, "I apologize for my brother Lily; I had to live with him since pretty much the beginning of time."

"Don't apologize. I was the one who married him."


	25. Putting the Differences Aside

The relationship between Michael and Gabriel was tense and I wanted to feel guilty about wanting his presence, but I couldn't. I enjoyed Gabriel; unlike with Michael where everything was so intense, the majority of the time when I was with Gabriel, I was always calm and very tranquil. That surprised me the most; despite his cold, hard exterior, Gabriel was a genuine, gentle-hearted giant.

And I learned that the best with Michael spending so much time away from me.

* * *

I laid on the porch swing, Gabriel leaning against the banister as he pushed me back and forth lazily with his foot. I hummed quietly before looking over at him, playing in my curls.

"How's your back," I asked.

"How's your fever," Gabriel replied with a concerned smile on his face. I chuckled and closed my eyes, "The breeze feels good against my skin. And its just a fever; I'm alright."

He reached up to me and stroked my cheek, sighing quietly. I smiled before my brows furrowed, shaking my head, "What is it? Between the two of you, I mean. Why there has to be this insane sibling rivalry?" He seemed to ponder the question before smiling, looking out over the ocean. "Its you," Gabriel laughed, my eyes searching his face for anything that would give him away. "It was always you, Lily. Eons together and yet only in the last twenty-five years have we been at odds. It seems we were destined for this…"

"It doesn't make any sense to me though, not with how much you love each other-"

"Do you not see it Lillith? Michael feels as if I have betrayed him… and am now infringing on his life. Do you really think two men shaped from the same hands are really so different," he asked, his dark eyes meeting mine hesitantly. "Because no matter how things played out, there is truth in the fact that Michael was not the only one who watched you from heaven… who loved you. And he thought that fact meant that I would follow in his footsteps when he rebelled. But not even for love would I disobey the Father, so I betrayed Michael's trust and took his place leading the Army, to hunt both of you and the child. He forgave me, but simply asked me not to claim to love something I would hurt ever again-"

"Which in Michael terms means 'back off'," I finished, sighing softly. Gabriel chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, "You know him well."

We were silent for a few moments longer before he looked up at me, his lips parting softly. "But do you know what changed for me? Seeing you and my brother in the throws of passion and actually feeling… jealous; a stupid, human emotion. I felt so much rage and slew both of you; and that is why Michael and I are at odds now. Because I was jealous- am jealous- and he knows it."

I reached out to touch his leg, his fingers resting over mine. "You will find someone; that much I have faith in these days, knowing how beautiful you are inside and out. You have so many defenses up Gabriel, that no one can get in… I just wish I could've kept the peace somehow-" Suddenly the motion of the swing was too much and I threw up, trying not to get any on Gabriel. He jumped up without batting an eyelash and held me in his arms, much like how it was in my dream. I gripped his forearm, struggling to catch my breath, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't be," Gabriel replied, carrying me inside to get me a cloth. He sponged off my clammy forehead as I laid in bed, a bucket by my side. "You should feel better now, yes?"

In response to his question, my stomach tightened and heaved, Gabriel helping me lean over my stomach to reach the bucket. I wretched violently three more times and by the time it was over, I was in tears, gripping the mattress.

"Get him Gabriel."

* * *

Audrey and Sasha were at my side, trying to console me as I steadily dry heaved, having no more to throw up.

Michael rushed into the room and brushed my hair back from my sticky forehead, all signs of annoyance and irritation absent from his eyes. I let myself get lost simply staring into their depths, trying to ignore the pain that wracking my body.

"Sasha, what's wrong with her," he asked quietly.

"Infection, perhaps. Whatever it is however, is running its course- but it has peaked and this is the worst of it. I don't know for how much longer this will last: the fever, the shakes, the vomiting… but we have to keep her hydrated," my midwife replied, grinding up something with a mortar and pestle. "This is cloves and barberry to reduce the vomiting, thyme and chamomile for the fever. It is important she keeps this down to help alleviate the symptoms."

Sasha and Audrey left, leaving me in the care of Michael and Gabriel. I drifted in and out of a delirious state, writhing against the sheets.

"I love her Michael, as you do," Gabriel said quietly.

Michael sighed, pacing across the floor, "I know. And she loves you."

"Because of you," Gabriel replied, nodding. "And there are many things to be discussed, but right now, I am concerned about the lives of your wife and children. I can help you Michael; that is what brothers do."

My husband must have nodded because then he was laying behind me, pulling my hair back over my shoulder. "Lily, I am going to undress you to try and relieve the fever…" I could hear the discomfort in his voice as he undoubtedly thought about his naked wife and the brother who was in love with her in the same small area. I sighed, closing my eyes, "Okay Michael."

I then reached out and grabbed Gabriel's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He moved to sit down beside me, stroking my hair back. "I am here and I will not leave you- not again."

I suffered for several more hours before finding an escape to the pain.

"Darling, look at me. I just need you to open your eyes and relax; I have you," Michael murmured, his hands holding my face. I could hear Gabriel pacing somewhere in the room as I strained to look at my husband, simply opening my eyes a feat of superhuman strength.

Michael moved one of his hands down to my stomach as he pressed his forehead against mine, his breath against my face. "I'm going to take your mind off of the pain. I want you to feel our babies." And then I could, feeling the waves of love and adoration washing over me. They were content and their little hearts were so full of love for me, so pure and heart-rending it took my breath away. "Oh. Oh," I said, unable to say anymore. I placed my hand over Michael's and let myself get lost in the emotions from the tiny beings inside of me.

"They love you," Michael whispered, running his nose down my throat. "They absolutely adore you. I never thought that anyone could love you with the intensity that I do, but I've been proved wrong, by Matthew, by our babies… and Gabriel alike. The babies love you with every fiber of their beings."

Feeling them through my husband gave me strength and I mustered up that newfound might to smile, looking at Michael. I would walk through hellfire and brimstone for my babies- I would do whatever I could to hold on to them, even through the pain.

Because I loved them.


	26. Two Halves of a Whole

I had recovered some, but I was still very weak, leading Michael to make one of the most drastic decisions in our family.

I was laying in our bed when he pulled back the curtain in the doorway, looking down at me.

"Lily? Can we come in? I have someone I think you should meet," he said softly, looking over his shoulder. I nodded and he held he curtain, a woman of perfection dancing through the doorway. I knew her from the village: Rosalie. "Hello Lily," she smiled, extending her pale hand. "I'm going to be helping to take care of you until the babies are born." Her hair was the color of honey and caramel, waving in thick curls to the small of her back. Rosalie was beautiful and I really didn't want her to be in such close contact with my husband- I immediately knew how Michael felt about Gabriel and I, the envy welling up inside of me.

"Can we have a word Michael?"

Rosalie stepped out and he sat on the edge of the bed, "Yes?"

"Why," I questioned, trying to sound harsh instead of jealously pitiful.

"You mean, why her…"

I scoffed, narrowing my eyes at him, "All of these women in this village and you choose her Michael. Explain that to me- is this revenge for the relationship between Gabriel and I? A way to get back at me?"

Michael sighed and pulled my feet into his lap, shaking his head. "You are my woman Lillith and I would have no other, not even Rosalie. But I did choose her for someone…"

"Do you really think that would work?"

The curtain pulled back before he could answer, Gabriel ducking his head through the doorway. "Who's the female," he asked, inclining his head through the front of the house. Michael looked at me knowingly, "Her name is Rosalie and she's going to help take care of Lily. I think she would like a woman better than the two of us sometimes." My husband then frowned as he looked at me- I knew I was literally beaming at Gabriel, as I always did; it wasn't like I could help it. Neither of us understood, but I honestly don't think he cared, not when he just wanted his brother gone. "Love," I murmured, looking at Michael. "I think its time we all talked."

"Gabriel, do you think you could take care of Rosalie?"

When Gabriel returned Michael had bundled me up in our comforter, sitting beside me with my hand in his. Gabriel sat at the end on the bed and took my feet into his lap, his eyes on my face. "So… I know how you both feel- I think you've made it clear that you're both in love with me. And to have you in such close proximity to each other with all of this friction seems like an unnecessary risk; you two are easily the most dangerous creatures I have ever met and this- whatever this is- is not going to work," I said, looking at them evenly. "I can't take it anymore knowing that you're both in so much pain because Michael- you're worried that something could happen, but it never will; I could never leave you or our family. And I cry for you, Gabriel, knowing that you suffer because of me."

"This wasn't your fault," Gabriel murmured. "I know, but it hurts all the same. You were the one who told me that two men shaped from the same hands could never be so different and I understand that now because you are both full halves of a whole. Each of you were made to compliment- to complete the other. Michael: rebellious and gentle- and Gabriel: loyal and meant to be hard. There are qualities you each have that the other does not possess and that makes you each others better and worst halves. There is no way any being could love one of you without loving the other and that in itself, is fucking irrational. I hate my heart, hate what I feel, because I see in both of you that, although you are perfect in every aspect, you were always meant to be together- He created you in the mindset of needing balance- and because of that, we aren't balancing," I said, my hand rubbing circles on my stomach; it was a coping mechanism, to keep me from completely dissolving into a mess.

They both looked at me as they absorbed my words, nodding. I decided to continue, swallowing as I attempted to speak, "Its unfair to both of you and I know- I am overwhelmingly irrational but I cannot help what I feel: I am irrevocably in love with you, Gabriel, and you as well, Michael."

"I'm not going to make you choose- neither of us would ever think of that," Gabriel said softly, Michael's hand reaching out to lay over my stomach. "Love is the most beautiful thing I have ever felt: loving my Father, Michael, Matthew, You… and the children inside of you. I'm trying to move away from loving you like this because know that there is no possible way that you will never be more to me than what you are now. But I'm sorry to say it- the bigger you get, the more gravitational force you gain. I have no choice but to get sucked into the pull." I laughed uncontrollably despite the tears running down my face, my husband reaching out to stroke them away. He kissed my temple gently before leaning against my side, inhaling deeply. "Its going to be okay Lily," Michael whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

It was a long time before Gabriel moved to wrap his arms around me as well, his hand cupping my cheek.

"I love you."

I smiled and closed my eyes against the tears, "I love you too."

* * *

Rosalie helped me walk back from our place in the bushes, her hand supportive on my lower back. I was trying to figure out a way to break the ice; she'd been with me for over a week now and we had barely spoken.

I made a face and paused, my hands on either side of my stomach. It was massive.

"Rosalie, why did you accept Michael's offer when he told you I needed help," I asked, my thick curls falling forward. I could see her blush in the moonlight and narrowed my eyes, unsure of the miniscule reaction. Rosalie cleared her throat and looked up at me, "I see something inside of you that I admire, your strength, your pure heart. You have given me a reason to believe in something more than myself- whether it be faith or love. I just wanted to… I just wanted to help."

I was skeptical, but took it for face value as I smiled.

"And because of Gabriel. He's one of the hottest things on two legs."

"Yes he is," she replied, smiling wonderfully.


	27. Giving In

"Well, I believe I'm done for the day. I'm going to go ahead and go and I'll see you tomorrow Lily- you too, little man," Rosalie smiled, kissing the top of Matthew's head as she left. I sat on the porch swing as I watched her walk away, Michael and Gabriel coming through the village with firewood in their arms. I instantly noted the troubled look on Gabriel's face as he watched Rosalie's retreating back, smoothing down my son's unruly curls as he ran from the front yard to my arms.

"Look at my big, strapping men home from work. How was hunting," I asked as they piled the firewood by the stairs. Michael responded but I mostly tuned him out, instead focused on Gabriel. "Mmhmm…Michael, why don't you take Matthew for awhile? I'm sure he would love it if you could help him carve that wood barrel he's been asking about. In the meantime, I think I need to go and take a walk- would you accompany me, Gabriel," I questioned with a warm smile, holding my hand out to him. They exchanged a curious look and Michael picked up our son, moving into the house.

I was silent as Gabriel took my hand and helped me up from the swing, wrapping one of his arms around my waist to help support me. I nestled into his embrace, Gabriel visibly uncomfortable by my knowing touch. I pressed my hand to his chest and he inhaled, seeming to calm. "Where would you like to walk," he asked quietly, looking down on me.

"The beach. I find that the water soothes me, calms the babies…"

We went down to the shore, our hands clasped as we strolled leisurely. I looked out into the waves, inhaling deeply as I leaned against Gabriel. His arms came around me tightly and I patted his hands, Gabriel bending down to press his cheek against my temple. I reached up and patted his hair tenderly, "I know you."

"Yes you do," he murmured, his breath tickling my ear. I turned so that I could see his face better, his dark eyes full of pain and confusion. "Lily, I don't understand how I feel."

"About Rosalie you mean," I replied, Gabriel nodding.

He inhaled deeply closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I feel… no, I see her in much the same way as I see you. Its like when she enters a room, I can't help but simply stop and stare at her. When she opens her mouth, I can't help but listen. It makes my heart hurt," Gabriel replied, his hand tightening around mine. I smiled and patted his hand, nodding to myself.

"That's love."

* * *

Michael and I sat around the fire with some of the other couples, my husband holding my hands in his. He raised our hands to his lips and gave mine a gentle kiss, my flesh tingling the slightest bit. "Mmm, you're always so warm baby," I murmured indulgently, Michael smiling at me rather slyly. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there, "Maybe you need a little warmth tonight…"

"I think I might."

"Enough," Gabriel breathed, my husband smiling apologetically. He shook his head in disgust at us before standing, looking across the fire at Rosalie. She seemed exceptionally beautiful at that moment with the firelight dancing across her features and the wind ruffling her thin dress and her honey curls.

He cleared his throat before inhaling deeply, his eyes meeting hers, "Rosalie, would you like to go for a walk with me?" She blushed, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock. And then she composed herself, tossing her blonde curls back over her shoulder. "No." Gabriel looked to me for advice before Rosalie stood, moving around the massive bonfire to where we were.

She held out her hand to him and smiled slyly, "But I would like it if you would come and spend the night Gabriel."

I laughed quietly as he took her hand and followed her into the darkness, Michael scooping me up into his arms.

"He's finally let go and now he can be happy- we did it Michael," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Now lets go home and do it."

* * *

I packed a small basket with some of Gabriel's things when I got up in the morning, tucking it underneath my arm as I maneuvered through my shrinking house- I tried to fool myself the best I could, knowing that I was growing bigger with each passing day. With a chuckle, I placed a hand on my stomach and waddled outside.

Making my way to Rosalie's small dwelling across the village, I went inside quietly, seeing them sprawled out on her bed. Making sure not to get any inappropriate glimpses of either of them, I shook Rosalie, trying to get her to stir. "Rose. Wake up," I murmured, moving to where she was laid across Gabriel's chest. She looked up at me and smiled weakly, brushing her hair back, "God, he kept me up all night. I'm so tired." I laughed quietly and shook my head, looking at the sleeping giant. "I guarantee you- if he's anything like Michael and from what I have seen, he is- when Gabriel gets up, you're not getting back to sleep anytime soon. Look, I brought some of his stuff- clothes, his brush and washcloth- on the rare chance that you two will actually get out of bed today. But I highly doubt that," I replied, setting the basket at the end of the bed. "Have fun, kid."

Rosalie groaned playfully as I left, Michael waiting for me outside, "I take it they're exhausted."

"Aren't you," I asked.

He laughed and took my hand, kissing my forehead. "We've had much more… practice than they have; we recuperate quickly," Michael grinned as he pulled me into his arms, looking down at me. "We do, don't we?" He looked towards our house pointedly, a smitten look on his face, "Matthew shouldn't be up yet." I wrapped my arms around Michael's neck and smiled, capturing him in a lip-lock. "I know what that means…"

"Yes you do," he grinned, carrying me off towards home.


	28. MISSING CHAPTER: Birth

I laid beside Michael in our bed, reveling in his warmth as he pressed his pressed his body against my swollen stomach. One of his hands was twisted in my curls and the other rested on my womb- it was where he had kept his hand for many nights, wanting to feel the moments in which they moved.

But tonight they did not move.

"Michael," I whispered, reaching up to touch his face. His eyes opened and I felt the light rumbling within my womb that I had experienced often, my hand moving down to join my husband's.

"I feel it too, Lily. It is time," he replied, kissing my forehead.

* * *

I inhaled and exhaled in sharp pants and gasps, my arms wrapped around the shuddering bulge that was my stomach. I could hear Gabriel attempting to comfort Matthew in the front room, Audrey and Rosalie waiting with me while we waited for my husband to return.

"Would you like a wet compress," Rosalie asked tentatively.

I sucked in a great rush of air before looking at them severely, screaming out, "I want my husband!"

The curtains pulled back and Michael ducked through the doorway, stopping as he looked at me. I knew that my appearance must have startled him- me, covered in a sweat and my stomach trembling as contractions rocked me. "I have brought the midwife," he said, coming over to my side. I looked up at him as he stroked my hair back, Michael pressing his lips to my forehead. "Not a midwife, I don't want a midwife Michael. I want you to deliver our babies." He shook his head at me and I began to cry, his arms coming around me.

"You must not think that I don't want to," Michael whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "I feel it in every fiber of my being- my blood demands that I be the one to welcome them into this world. But my heart tells me that I cannot, that I must hold your hand and comfort you. I am your husband first Lillith."

I arched back as a contraction overcame me, the pain almost unbearable, "I feel as if I am being ripped in half- Michael!"

He gripped my hand tightly and moved onto the bed beside me, the midwife washing her hands in the basin that Audrey held out for her. I adjusted myself as she knelt down between my thighs, my free hand clutching the sheets.

"She has progressed quickly, Michael. It will not be long."

Michael stayed with me throughout the entire labor, his hand on my stomach and his forehead against my temple.

"Honey, let me go. Release me," I said suddenly, pushing him away. The midwife looked at him before pulling my legs apart once more, standing up and nodding at my husband. "Are you ready," Michael asked, reaching up to smooth my hair back. I sighed and pulled myself into a sitting position as I winced, "I believe that I have prepared all I can- it is time for nature to take its course. Come, I need you to help me."

He undressed before moving to sit behind me, allowing me to lean against him. "Undo my gown, please," I said, my husband pulling at the ties that held it to my body. I reached up with one hand to take his and gripped his knee with the other, Michael wrapping his arm around my chest.

"Okay Lily, you must push now. Bear down hard."

I pushed, Michael counting softly in my ear as I struggled to breathe evenly, breaking out in a cold sweat. My body struggled to work in tandem with my contractions, the babies moving within me. "Put your hand in my hair Michael," I panted, my husband pressing his lips to my crown before doing as I asked of him. I cried out in pain, Michael cradling my head, "Hold on Lily- just hold on."

"There's the head," the midwifes said, my husband craning to see.

"Oh, God- get it out of me," I screamed, thrashing out as my entire body bowed up against the pain. There was a silent tearing from inside of me and I exhaled heavily at the sound of our baby's first cries, thankful that I was blessed to hear them. "What is it? A son or a daughter," I questioned, Michael holding his breath.

Audrey took the baby from the midwife, swaddling my child, "It is a boy. You have a son."

I smiled and nodded, gripping Michael's hand once more. I felt as if I could literally faint, but kept myself from doing so, knowing that such a happening could drive my husband into a anxiety unlike any other. "A cloth Rosalie," he requested, holding my head against his shoulder.

Michael washed my body the best he could, freeing me from the stickiness that was my own sweat. "I know that you are tired Lily- I know my wife, I know," my husband whispered, stroking my cheek. "But you cannot stop and you will not stop. Not like this, not with our baby's life hanging in the balance."

"You must hold my thighs Michael. I haven't the energy," I said, nuzzling his arm lightly.

He reached down and pulled my legs up to my chest, holding my feet in his hands. I inhaled deeply before pushing, Michael bearing down with me, "You are doing great Lily. It is almost over- just a little more…"

"My hair, Michael."

I felt an overwhelming sense of calm overpower me when he threaded his fingers through my hair, as if I were being baptized in an ocean of warmth. I barely heard the cries of my newborn child split the air so overcome was I by the sensation that was birth and pain and love all wrapped up in one.

"A daughter," Rosalie whispered, Michael allowing me to relax against him.

I smiled weakly as they brought the babies over to us, opening my arms. Michael and I removed the blankets from their tiny bodies, allowing them to lay against my chest. He rested his hands upon them both and I smiled, bending down to kiss their downy heads. "They are beautiful," I murmured, still panting from the effort it had taken to bring our children into the world as I looked at the identical sets of blue eyes and curls that were of almost of ivory and ebony.

"I believe they are in need of names," I murmured, feeling Michael shake slightly against me. I turned as I heard his breath come in shaky pants, seeing the unshed tears in his eyes. He looked at me as I reached out to stroke his face, "What has happened to me?"

"You became a father, Michael."

My eyes began to sting as well and I was thankful that he crushed his lips to mine, the babies cooing against my chest.

The others left us to ourselves, our stolen moment cherished and much needed. We fell asleep in each other's arms, our babies held between us, warm and smelling like milk from their feedings. It wasn't until the next morning that I awoke to Michael stroking my hair back and humming, sighing contentedly.

"Do you always wake before I do," I questioned quietly, my husband smiling softly.

"Yes, but I as well had much to think about," Michael replied, moving to stroke our daughter's cheek. "I dreamed tonight- of our children. We were playing in the garden of Eden and then I realized that 'of course, of course her name is Eden'. I find it only fitting."

I looked down at the plump-lipped, fat-cheeked baby pressed against Michael's chest and nodded, smiling, "Eden. A beautiful name for a beautiful child… But what of our son? His father Michael and his brother Matthew; I believe we have made it a habit. And so we shall name him Mason. It was a name I was once fond of."

"And you should be fond of it once more."

We moved closer to press our head together, gazing down at the lives we created.

"So this is happiness," Michael murmured before closing his eyes, preparing for sleep once more. I did the same and pulled him closer in the same movement, my hand on his hip.

"Yes."


	29. Wouldn't I Run?

I woke up, opening my eyes to Michael's. "Good morning."

He smiled softly and looked down to where our arms overlapped, his hand on Eden and mine on Mason. They were still sleeping soundly, little chests rising and falling underneath our fingertips. "Its been three weeks. The people are anxious to meet them," Michael murmured, his eyes searching mine. I nodded and looked down at the twins, "I know."

We both sat up and Michael moved through the house quietly, leaving me with the babies. I woke them, Mason curling into my side instinctively as he had done every morning since his birth. I began to feed them, my hair falling over my shoulder. It was still amazing to me that I had given birth to my own destiny.

Things were balanced now, just like I had always prayed they would be. Gabriel was with Rosalie and it hadn't taken me long to see that she was his soul mate- something that Michael seemingly had known from the time he had laid eyes on her. I was loving them both with all of my heart because I knew that Rosalie was the only one I trusted whole heartedly with the man I loved so much.

I finished with the babies and carried them to their cradles, pushing them lightly so they would swing back and forth. I pulled out a strapless dress, covering up my swollen breasts and letting it sweep gently over the ground.

"Matthew," I called, hearing him as he walked around the kitchen. He bounced into the room, smiling up at me. "Would you like to help me get your brother and sister ready?"

He nodded and grinned- Matthew was proving to be the most selfless child I had met; he absolutely adored his younger brother and sister.

I led him through washing the babies, dressing them in cloth diapers and brushing their thick hair. Michael returned to the room and picked up the babies, dressed in a white shirt and his favorite, nearly-worn out jeans. We walked outside, my hand on his lower back as we introduced our new family to the world.

People swarmed around us, cooing and fawning over the babies. The twins seemed content with all of the noise, being passed from arm to arm. I looked at Michael as he watched over his children careful, smiling softly as I saw the pride and joy written all over his face. "Let's have some more." He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, seeming confused, "We just had twins darling; I think we're supposed to wait a few weeks- though, I would prefer a few months." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him, taking Eden into my arms. "I wasn't talking about right now silly. But I would like more in the future children," I clarified, looking down at my daughter.

"Because they're perfect; we make cute kids."

* * *

I laid the babies down for the night, standing over their cradles. Matthew was standing beside me through our nightly ritual, rubbing his eyes in an effort to keep himself awake despite how sleepy he was; he was intent on staying up until Michael and Gabriel returned from one of the other villages.

"Come here Matthew," I said, groaning as I lifted my son up onto my hip. I was still sore here and there, my body not yet fully healed from the twins' rather traumatic delivery. "Momma's gonna sing all her babies to sleep."

I stroked Matthew's cheek, kissing his forehead before clearing my throat. "Precious little angels, take a look at what you've done. Well, I thought my time was over, but its really just begun. Precious little angles, you're my own sweet turtle doves. Won't you stay with us forever, in little bundles full of love," I sang, rocking back and forth gently. "I was lost until you came, my angelic little babes. Won't you spread your light on me- I was locked in the darkness- and now you've set me free. I was covered up with sadness; I drowned in my own tears. I was hurt and twisted, bitter for so many years. I was lost until you came…"

I heard Michael's footsteps in the doorway and turned slightly, "I was lost until you came. And wouldn't I, run a thousand miles to be with you?" He smiled softly and rested his head against the doorframe, listening to me sing.

"And wouldn't I, run a thousand miles? Just to be with you," I sang, letting my voice drift higher and higher. "Beautiful little dreams, tell me how can it be true? That such a gift from heaven has been sent in the form of you… Precious little angels, don't you worry and don't you cry. When its time for this bad old world to crumble, I'll be standing at your side. I was lost until you came… and now, only love remains."

Michael walked over and took Matthew from me, carrying him to his bedroom. I stayed, watching the babies sleep. My husband returned and rubbed my shoulders lovingly, kissing me, "Its… dumbfounding. I'm in awe of our life."

"I know exactly how you feel," I murmured, swallowing and turning to him with tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Michael hugged me tightly, rubbing my back. "No you don't."

He looked away from me and shook his head, "You can't understand because this is more than I was ever made for- more than I expected to have. But you… you are just amazing Lily. Every morning waking up to you is all I could have ever asked for, because are perfection in every sense of the word; no matter how tired you are, your hair and skin shine with that inner light I fell in love with and there is always a smile on your face. I know that the kids take a lot out of you, but you just take everything in stride and I only love you the more for it. Every night I get to spend with you is a blessing in and of itself; you are everything and I thank you for all that you have done."

I nuzzled his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up at him. "You are freaking perfect," I grinned, kissing him. "And I love you in ways no words could ever describe. You make me sick Michael."

"How sick," he asked.

"It's a cancer."


	30. All Worth It In the End

I came down from the temple staircase, finding my way into Michael's arms as he waited for me. I let down my hair from my bun and tossed it over my shoulder, my husband's eyebrow rising slightly. And then he kissed me passionately before pulling away, smiling at my still-eager lips, "Mmm… there is something incredibly blasphemous about the way you speak the word of God."

"Oh no, you aren't blaming me for your thoughts- you're the one who's going to be in trouble, not me," I replied in a sing-song voice, smiling playfully up at him.

Michael laughed and wrapped me up in his arms, pressing his lips to my cheek.

We both looked up as Matthew came over to us from where some of the teenagers had congregated, smiling at us just as he always had. Our son was sixteen now, his childish curls long-fallen into thick waves just past his shoulders. His face had hardened and aged, making him look like as much of a man as his father. And he was tall as well, towering over Michael by half a foot, which didn't make my husband too happy.

"Mom, is it okay if Rob and I go out with the others to the cliffs tonight," Matthew asked, gesturing to the kids behind him. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, pursing my lips, "Of course Matthew; it makes me feel old when you ask me to do every little thing. I trust you son- you are the Messiah after all." My husband laughed, looking at me incredulously as Matthew grinned. "Lily, don't tell him that! You'll make his head bigger than it already is- be home by the time the fires go out Matthew." He grinned and jogged over to Rob, the group looking excited, "Thanks dad! See you later!"

I sighed as I watched him walking away, cocking my head slightly as Michael and I went to go sit on our porch.

"You know, life has blessed us with so much… but when you think about it, we are getting old Michael. We may not show our age as other people do but I'm sure as hell starting to feel it- I mean, look at our kids now. Matthew's sixteen, Mason and Eden are twelve," I said, watching as they ran around the village with some of the other kids. They were alike and different in every way, reminding me much of Michael and Gabriel. "Rob and Charlie are growing up and despite Audrey having Tyler and Nate, she wants another girl so now Jeep's flipping out. Even Gabriel and Rosalie's kids are getting big. Noah's nine, Sarah's seven and Elias will be five soon-"

"And don't forget to mention our own Nevaeh and Ethan," Michael grinned as the kids came running over to the house. I looked across the village to Gabriel and Rosalie's home, waving. Nevaeh jumped into her daddy's lap, smiling at me, "Hi mommy." I leaned over and kissed her curls, grinning, "Hi Neve." Four year old Ethan snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, holding him as close to me as I could. Our daughter was eight and as blonde as could be, thick ringlets tumbling down her back. She was me all over again- more in attitude and personality than looks- and I would have been a liar to say that I wasn't proud. Ethan on the other hand was a mystery; Michael teased me often that our youngest child belonged to Gabriel, having dark hair and dark green eyes like our brother.

I loved all of our children and despite them all being a handful, they were worth it.

All six of them.

I smiled at Michael with my hand pressed to my rounding stomach, feeling our daughter moving within me. "She's awake," I murmured, Ethan gasping excitedly and pressing his ear to my belly. "Hi sister!"

Sophia would soon be on her way into our large, beautiful family and then we would be complete; somehow, subconsciously, we knew that she was meant to be the last chapter of our love. My husband reached over and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck securely, pulling me in to kiss my forehead. "God, I love you Lillith Eden- I love you so much," he murmured, inhaling deeply as he pressed his face to my curls. I hummed low in my throat before looking up at him, "And I love you Michael, more than you'll ever know."

As I stared up into his eyes, I thought back on how hard our lives had been- thought about all the horrors we had lived through, all the obstacles we had had to overcome, thought about how hard it had been to live without the other- and then I thought of the reason behind everything that had happened to us.

It had all been to make us more grateful.

And we were so deliriously grateful because we more than anybody else knew how precious our lives were, now much the little things mattered: every day we shared, every moment with our children, every 'I love you'.

With a smile, I kissed Michael, sniffling, "Wow, all that bullshit…"

"Was definitely worth this," he replied, smiling at me. I swallowed and nodded, my hand on my stomach.

"Yes, it was."

* * *

**Dedicated to BrokenSpirit09.**

**Thank you for comments and your support and everything else. You were one of the only people who commented and you actually made me want to complete the story because I was content to leave it unfinished. Thank you for being my motivation; because of you, the story lives on.**

**This has been a LadyElleTheVampire fanfiction.**

**FIN.**


End file.
